Twelve Months At Sea
by xFearlesssmilex
Summary: Hook finally defeats an old enemy. As the prize of his conquest, he kidnaps a recently purchased Emma Swan and brings her on board his ship, as a prisoner. Emma can't stand the Captain, but after months at sea with no one except for him as company, she's no longer able to fight the lust she has for him or ignore the bond they've formed. Dark!Hook.
1. Prologue

**So I am back and this story has been tweaked. After reading so many reviews of people wanting me to continue this one, I have. I was inspired by two different authors who helped me to see what I could do differently, so a big shout out to **

**anotherOUATwriter **

**and **

**JollySparrow. **

**So basically this version is a little different. For starters, Hook hasn't paid for Emma, nor does he 'own' her. Instead, he kidnaps her and holds her prisoner. Even though that still isn't romantic, it's better than her being a slave. Emma is still not Snow and Charming's daughter as those two characters don't exist. Mary Margaret and David do though. David is a shepherd and Mary Margaret is obviously his wife. This also means no evil Regina. **

**To clear up the whole Hook vs Rumplestiltskin thing, Hook still wants revenge but he very clearly doesn't travel to Neverland. **

**I can assure you that this isn't fluff. This is still Dark!Hook. There will still be explicit language and sex, violence, mentions/references to rape. Prostitution will also be heavily present throughout the story. Hook will still not force Emma to have sex, but their could be inappropriate touching without consent occasionally and not to mention his sexual remarks. And don't expect Hook to be loyal to Emma for a few chapters. He is still a pirate and a man, and if Emma doesn't give him sexual release, he will seek it with other women. **

**So once again, if any of that content offends you in anyway what-so-ever, I kindly suggest you move onto the next story. Whilst there is mentions of rape, I don't want to write it. That's part of the reason why I changed the last one. **

**So don't expect flowers and rainbow cookies. Hook is rude, dark, moody and violent and Emma is still a spitfire. **

**Hope you all enjoy this version as well. Remember this the prologue and chapters will be a lot longer, and they are going to get a lot darker and more sexually explicit. **

Prologue:

To say that Emma Swan was uncomfortable would be an understatement. She was in pain. Physically, mentally, and emotionally. The ropes which tied her hands behind her back cut into her skin, leaving raw red marks. Her thoughts continued to torture her from the images of last night's massacre. People that she knew, people that she loved – they were all dying in front of her, drowning in their own blood. Emotionally, she grieved the loss of her fiancé, Graham Humbert. On top of all this, her feet ached like they never ached before. Forced into a shoe that had a heel and having to stand in the same spot for over ten minutes was in its own way a form of torture.

Worse than all this was the dress she had been forced into – a very revealing red lace dress. Her breasts were so squished in it, she thought they would pop out at any time. It clung to her tightly, showing off her attractive figure, with her pale skin mostly on display. Emma knew she looked like a common whore in her current state, although she was far from one. She was simply the daughter of a shepherd and his wife. But as these men stood around her and examined her, they looked at her as though she were a possession instead of a human being. It didn't take long for her to notice that three quarters of them were easily middle-aged, some were even older, but all of them were dirty. There were younger men too, but based on the way they looked at her, she didn't find them any better than the older ones.

A young man stepped forward, his hand brushing her breasts. Some of the men nodded in appreciation at this gesture. His hand brushed lower, to the middle of her thighs, and then in between. His fingers grazed over her entrance, and just as quickly as they were there, they were gone. He slapped her behind hard and moaned in appreciation. He then turned to her seller, who was named Felix. Felix was also young and grubby looking. He had no qualms about stripping her naked and against her will, bathing her, and then forcing her into this scandalous dress.

"How much?" the young man asked.

Felix gave an evil smirk. "Ten gold pieces, and trust me, she's worth it."

The younger man looked back at Emma, his hand caressing her cheek. She was forced to look into his grey eyes as he stared into her green ones.

"Is she a virgin?" he asked.

Felix nodded. "Yes. Twenty years old with a fantastic body. Whoever purchases her will enjoy her. I can't see anyone tiring of her so easily."

The younger man pulled his hand away from Emma's cheek and reached into his coat pocket, producing a brown leather pouch. Emma watched as he counted out ten small gold pieces and then handed them over to Felix. He then grabbed a hold of Emma with one hand and placed the other one on her behind to guide her through the crowds of men.

"I'm going to enjoy you," he whispered in her ear as they made it out of the market.

Emma ignored him, not wanting to dignify herself even less than she already was. People in the streets stared at her as she was guided along. Children closed their eyes. Women glared and whispered things like "slut." Apart from the respectable-looking ones, men wolf-whistled. The men who looked respectable shook their heads as though she were a naughty child. Emma soon realized they all thought she was with the man for her own enjoyment. As a result, she suddenly felt more embarrassed, if that were even possible. Tears sprang to her eyes when he guided her to a very expensive looking tavern. Inside, men were drinking, even early in the morning, with whores on their laps. She noticed two tables full of men in the corner. Her new "owner" quickly grabbed her and exited the tavern, nervously glancing back at the door. It seemed like he was checking to see if anyone followed them.

After a few brief minutes, he seemed to relax, but he didn't continue towards any of the other taverns. Instead, he dragged her down a dark alleyway, which was completely abandoned. He slammed her against the wall, with his knee coming between her legs, forcing them apart.

"I was planning on doing this in a bed, but there were some men who I was trying to avoid in that tavern. You'll have to settle for losing your maidenhood against a stone wall or on a dirty floor. Your choice."

Emma felt a salty tear leak out from the corner of her eye as the man lowered her dress. She kicked her legs, but her arms were still bound behind her back. Suddenly, the man grabbed her head and forced some fabric into her mouth, gagging her. He then blindfolded her.

She could feel the man pulling her dress down further. She then heard the sound of buckles. She braced herself for the pain, but it never came, well at least not in that way. Instead, she heard a pained shout, the sound of a sword being swung, and then a thud to the ground. Not knowing what was happening, she jumped in fright when she felt a different hand touching her. Only this hand felt bigger and rougher. Expecting the same crime, she braced herself, but instead, she found that whoever was touching her was pulling her dress back up.

"Who are you?" she tried to ask through the gag, only the sounds came out garbled.

Her blindfold slipped, and she was met with the sight of a tall muscular man who was completely decked out in black leather. He had dark brown hair that was almost black. She was unable to see his eyes because of the light. She glanced down and saw he had only one hand with a hook in place of the other. She started to scream.

"I'm sorry about this lass, but I can assure you I don't normally do this. Unfortunately, you've seen me, so you've left me with no choice."

His words, spoken with an Irish accent, was the last thing she heard before she was hit over the head with the hilt of his sword.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: **

**Okay firstly, thank you all for coming back to this story and reading the new version and thank you to everyone who reviewed. Before you continue, let me remind you, this is not a fluffy fic, its dark and will get darker. If you don't like he idea of the following; **

**Sex, violence, language, prostitution and references to rape then STOP reading now. If you can't handle any of that content, please seriously move onto the next fic. **

**This chapter contains, language, prostitution, rude/crude language and oral sex at the end. And let me remind you, Hook is not forcefully going to take Emma. The blonde will come around on her own.**

**I would just like to tell you all as well that I will update at least once a week. Some weeks I have more time to write so you might get two chapters, but once is probably going to be more of a possibility. **

Emma had no idea how long she'd been unconscious for, but when she woke up, the pounding in her head was almost unbearable, and her vision was slightly blurred. To top it off, her world was spinning. Out of instinct, her left hand reach up to touch the top of her head, and she wasn't all that surprised to find a large tender lump. Her vision remained blurred as she looked around the room she was in. Emma surmised that she was on a soft bed in some sort of cabin. As well, she was in a different ensemble. The new covering was actually a large shirt that barely covered her chest and reached just below the tops of her thighs, just long enough to cover her private parts.

"I would lay back if I were you," spoke a familiar Irish tone.

Emma turned her head in the direction of the voice. With her vision still blurred, she couldn't see the man in detail. Not to mention the fact that he appeared to have two heads. Based on his voice, she knew he was the same man who knocked her unconscious and killed the man who was about to rape her the previous night.

"Seriously, I'm not kidding," he continued. "You may have a concussion."

Emma narrowed her eyes. "Well, I wonder whose fault that is."

He chuckled. "Let me introduce myself. Name's Captain Hook, and you are on my ship, so I would suggest you watch your attitude with me."

Emma found her vision returning slightly, and she could make out his appearance. His hair was still the same colour, he was still tall and muscular, but she could now see his eyes. They were a piercing blue, and although they held no warmth, they seemed to be amused.

_Hook_. The name rang a bell in her head. She found herself staring at the wooden wardrobe, trying to recall where she had heard the name before. Hook was looking at her with a curious expression, as though he knew what she was thinking.

"You know, the man with one hand who seeks revenge. Captain of the Jolly Roger," Hook said in an easy manner, as though she should have known who he was.

Emma turned her head slowly, trying not to set off any additional pain. "How can you make this seem like a joke?"

Whatever smug grin he had instantly vanished. A dark expression took over instead.

"You think I'm joking?" he questioned, all amusement gone from his voice.

If Emma had been younger, or if she hadn't been brought up around the arrogant men who worked for her father, she probably would have feared him. Instead, she was amused at how quickly his facial expression could change.

"I never said it was funny. It just seemed like you were saying it in a teasing tone."

Hook suddenly leaped forward. Using his hand and hook to grip her shoulders, he pushed her back onto the bed, his body practically on top of hers. She squirmed beneath him as his lips rested beside her ear.

"Let's get something straight, darling. This is my ship, and I make the demands. You can either quit with the attitude, or I can hand you over to my men once I've had my fill of you. And let me tell you something. They are much rougher than I'll ever be, and once they're finished with you, you may as well be an appetizer for the mermaids. Now, I suggest you shut that pretty little mouth of yours and never accuse me of joking around. What do you say?"

Emma felt small tears begin to form in her eyes. It was only a few hours ago that a man had been ready to take her against her will. Now, she was stuck on a ship, in a cabin, with another man who enjoyed the sight of her being dominated. She felt his erection through the tight leather of his pants and gulped. Out of pure instinct and panic, she brought her knee up to the middle of his legs – hard.

"Fucking bitch!" shouted Hook, as he moved off her, clutching his cock through his trousers.

Emma looked smug, not even the slightest bit nervous. She was not going to let him have his wicked way with her without a fight, and judging by the look on Hook's face, he realized that too.

"Do you like it rough, lass? Because trust me, I can be extremely rough. I can tie you up and dominate you – have you completely at my mercy."

Emma glared. "Or here's an idea. You can let me go."

Hook's pain had obviously subsided since he was standing tall again. "Trust me lass. By the time I'm through with you, you'll be begging for more, just like all the other women do."

Emma watched as Hook stormed out of his cabin, slamming and locking the door behind him.

Once the loud stomping of his footsteps subsided, she rested her head on the pillow slowly; the pain had come back. As she lay there, she could feel the slight rocking of the ship as it sailed through the waters. To her right was a window. From what she could see, there was nothing but water. She could hear the sounds of footsteps above her, clanging on the wood. Either there was another room above her, or it was the deck.

Emma had never been on a ship before. In fact, she had never even seen the sea. All she knew was that her family's home was nowhere near the coast. Felix had somehow managed to bring her to a seaside village in a relatively short period of time in order to sell her. Even though she couldn't fathom the distance, she knew it was impossible to get there overnight, even with a horse. She lay in bed for a few more minutes, thinking about how she could escape, when the door to the cabin opened to reveal another blonde. Only this blonde was taller than her and more exotic-looking. The girl was wearing nothing but a very skimpy piece of material.

"Ah, you must be the girl he was just cursing about under his breath."

Emma looked at the woman. She noticed the blonde was holding a tray with a steaming cup of what she assumed was tea.

"My name is Caitlin. I'm the maid of this ship," offered Caitlin with a small smile.

"Emma," she replied in return. "Emma Swan. You mean to tell me you're a maid – dressed like that?"

Caitlin blushed a little. "I guess you could say I'm also a whore. I sleep with the crew for extra money. I've been whoring since I was sixteen. It's an easy way to make money."

Emma looked genuinely shocked. "Are you serious? You enjoy that?"

Caitlin narrowed her brown eyes slightly. "Yes, I love sex. I guess you can say it's my addiction. In fact, there are three other women on board who offer sex for money. They came along so the men don't get lonely. They're each getting paid twenty gold coins at the end of the journey. They also help out around the ship when they're not servicing the men."

Emma paled. "What does that make me?"

Caitlin gave her a soft smile. "You belong to the Captain. He's already made it clear to his men that they're not to touch you or anything along those lines. He says you're his."

Emma glared at the woman in front of her. "I belong to no one. I am my own person, and I won't have sex with him just so he can feel pleasure."

Caitlin nodded. "I was like that once, and now look at me. Anyway, I would say you're pretty safe for now. He's fairly smitten with the brunette on our ship, Elizabeth. They have sex at least twice a day, not to mention the fact that he pays well. I don't know what it is about our Captain, but he's always been into brunettes, which is why I don't understand why he has you, no offence."

Emma took the cup of tea from Caitlin's outstretched hands, feeling humiliated. Of course he didn't want her. No man did, apart from her deceased fiancé, who'd been murdered by Felix only two days earlier.

Although Emma had already mourned for Graham, she knew she wouldn't get over him so easily. His face flashed through her mind as Caitlin opened the wardrobe, looking through the gowns in there. Emma ignored Caitlin. Her thoughts were on the way Graham proposed. He'd taken her out on horseback to a romantic waterfall just two miles from the village. He then got down on one knee and presented her with a sapphire buttercup-shaped engagement ring, which she gladly accepted. Passionate kisses had followed, and the two of them returned to the Swan farm to break the news. David and Mary Margaret had never been so happy. They'd both taken a shine to Graham, and David said he was honoured to call him his son-in-law. All that changed when their village was attacked. Graham was killed, and Emma was taken prisoner.

She wondered where her mother and father were now. Were they searching for her? Did they think she was dead? And more importantly, had her mother given birth?

Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't realized Caitlin was calling her name and holding up a deep sapphire silk gown. Although it was elegant, it was also tight-fitting and revealing. Just by looking at it, Emma could see her breasts would be pushed up, and her entire back would be on display. There was also a slit running up the left side of the leg, mirrored by one on the right. Emma could feel her cheeks becoming red at the thought of wearing it.

"Captain's orders," said Caitlin, as she laid the dress on the bed. "It's very expensive, so try not to ruin it."

Emma subconsciously reached out her hand to stroke the material and was surprised to find that it was real silk and extremely soft.

Caitlin watched her, not failing to notice the devastated expression on Emma's face.

"I know it's none of my business, but when you're feeling sad, sometimes it helps to talk to someone. I'm here as a friend."

Emma looked at Caitlin for the first time, properly taking in her appearance. Apart from the blonde hair, skimpy dress, and exotic looks, she could tell Caitlin was easily in her early thirties.

"Look, I don't plan on sticking around. If I'm going to be held here against my will, the last thing I'm going to do is make friends. I'm not a possession. I don't want to be told what to do, how to act, and what to wear. I'm my own person, and I have too much dignity to be a pirate's whore."

Whatever niceties Caitlin had expressed immediately vanished. Instead, a dark and angry look graced her features.

"That's a shame. We could have been friends. And you want to know something, _Emma_?" she sneered. "As long as you're on this ship, you are the Captain's property. You'll do what he says, you'll wear what he wants you to wear, and you'll act how he tells you to act. And you know what else? You are a pirate's whore. Get dressed, or I'll send the Captain back, and let me tell you something, he's not in a good mood."

Emma watched as Caitlin repeated the same actions as Hook, slamming the door loudly, and stomping down the hall.

Meanwhile, Hook stood at the helm, looking out at the open water, remembering the way Emma had ticked him off so easily. She was a spitfire – even he couldn't deny that. She had more attitude and was even braver than Milah. In front of him was one of the ladies, Jess. She was mopping the deck and flirting shamelessly with one of his men. Hook found himself smirking a little at how much these women enjoyed being aboard and how much they enjoyed the constant attention of his men. When they docked, he would hire new whores, and these ones would go on their way, filthy rich. He watched as Jess put her mop down and began stroking Nate, a crew member, though his pants. He had never met a woman like Jess. Jess would be the first to make sexual advances on his men, not the other way around. She would freely bend over and lay on any surface to get her sex fix. Right now, her dress was pulled up to her waist, and she was bent over the ship's railing, laughing loudly as Nate worked himself into her.

Having enough of the scene, he turned back to face the water ahead of him, unaware that Caitlin had joined him.

"Excuse me for sounding rude, Captain, but the girl you have in your cabin is quite fiery."

Hook didn't flinch at the sound of her sneaking up on him. Instead, he smirked a little.

"Let me guess. She managed to offend you as well?"

"She called me a pirate's whore," muttered Caitlin.

Hook locked the wheel in place and turned to look at the woman beside him. He lifted one of his eyebrows.

"Well, you are one lass."

Caitlin shrugged. "I never get offended when you or your men say it. In fact, it gives me a thrill and reminds me of why I love it so much, but the way Emma Swan just said it…"

Hook looked amused. "Ah, so her name is Emma. Well Caitlin, I don't care what she says to you, or how she treats you. You must gain her trust no matter what. That way, you can coax her into thinking I'm not all that bad. You know the details from there."

Caitlin looked annoyed for a moment, but quickly masked it when she noticed Hook's obvious state of arousal.

"Are you in need of some assistance, Captain?" she whispered in his ear.

Hook turned to face her and gave her a devilish grin. "You know me all too well."

He watched as Caitlin happily unlaced his pants, allowing for his large, thick, eight-inch cock to slip free from its confines. Grinning at the Captain, she slowly worked her hand up and down the length of his erection, gradually increasing the speed. Hook threw his head back in pleasure as he felt his release building. Then Caitlin's hand was gone, replaced by her mouth. He watched as she took him in deep at times and shallow at others. It wasn't long before he spilled his seed into the back of her throat. After she cleaned the area around his cock and re-laced his pants, he handed her a silver coin, which she pocketed in her corset.

"Always a pleasure doing business with you, Captain," she purred in his ear.

Hook smirked and smacked her ass lightly. "Now go and get me the lass. I think it's time she eats something."

Sure enough, when Caitlin re-entered the cabin, Emma was laying on the bed, still in his shirt, the blue dress crumpled on the floor. Emma didn't even acknowledge Caitlin as she picked the dress up from the ground.

"Look, I'm sorry for sounding so harsh earlier," lied Caitlin in a soft tone. "It's just that I've never heard anyone describe what I do for a living so frankly."

The other blonde met her eyes. "Here's the thing, Miss Caitlin. I have a special talent. I can always tell when someone is lying, and you're lying to me right now. You're not sorry. What did the Captain say? Did he ask you to befriend me or something? Get me to trust you? Get me to trust him? It's not going to happen. The only way I'll ever trust a man like him is if he docks at the next port and allows me to go on my merry way."

Caitlin started to reply, but Hook appeared in the doorway.

"Like I said lass, this is my ship, and you'll do as I say. I told you to get into that dress. You can either do it willingly, or I'll get one of my men to hold you down as I do it myself."

Emma looked slightly panicked, and she didn't fail to notice the smug look on Caitlin's face.

"Now remove my shirt and put the dress on," ordered Hook with a menacing expression on his face.

Emma say up straighter, her expression mirroring his. "How about you leave the room first so I can change?"

Hook smirked and snatched the dress from Caitlin's arms. "You can go Caitlin."

Caitlin bowed her head slightly and left the room, shutting the door behind her, leaving an enraged Hook with Emma.

"Now darling, let me explain something. You lost the opportunity to change in private twenty minutes ago when Caitlin left the room. Consider this your punishment. Change in front of me. Don't think for one second I'm going to take my eyes off you."

Emma made no attempt to move, and Hook stared at her with a brooding stance.

"Alright, if you don't want to cooperate, I'll just go and get…"

Emma surprised herself as she reached forward and snapped the dress out of his arms. Hook smirked as she glared at him. She turned around as tears began to form in her eyes at the humiliation of him seeing her naked. She stripped off his shirt and hastily put the dress on in order to cover herself. Emma turned back around, but Hook was right there, invading her personal space as he pinned her against the wall. His right hand rested at the side of her neck, with his hook on her waist.

"There's no need to be embarrassed lass. I'm going to be seeing you naked plenty, so get used to it. Though after seeing what I just saw, I'm not complaining. You have one amazing body."

Emma shivered at the tone of his voice, and surprisingly, he pulled away from her, stepping back towards the door.

"Now let's get you fed. You're going to need all of your energy in order to keep up with me."

To top it off, the arrogant bastard winked at her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay so this chapter contains prostitution, language, sexual remarks and non-consent touching near the end and mentions of rape. It also contains an attempted suicide, so that could trigger some of you readers. **

**Once again if any of these themes offend you stop reading now. **

**Also in response to Mona, if you have an account, I will send you the other chapters over. I deleted it as I didn't see the point of keeping it up and for another reason, which I won't be mentioning. **

**I hope you enjoy and would love to hear some feedback on how you would like for Hook and Emma to seal the deal. I will take your ideas into account and of course credit you. **

**And also if anyone is interested in being my BETA it would be highly appreciated. My grammar is not always on the dot. **

**Chapter Two: **

The ship's dining hall was in utter chaos. Emma first noticed the other three women, along with Caitlin. She was surprised to see all four of them drinking with the men, flirting shamelessly. Hook grabbed Emma by the elbow roughly and pulled her to the other side of the table, away from all the raucous laughter and flirting women. Emma could see a petite brunette sitting amongst the men. Given that she was the only brown-haired one, Emma assumed she was Elizabeth – not to mention the fact that both her and Hook were eye-fucking one another.

Emma found herself studying the brunette. She had long, thick, wavy brown hair that fell to her waist. Her eyes appeared green. She was tanned and exotic looking. Hook cleared his throat behind her. Emma turned to face him. Raising an eyebrow at her, Hook beckoned for her to sit in the chair beside him. Not wanting him to humiliate her in front of the others, she sat down and crossed her arms in a stubborn manner. Hook chuckled as he sat in his chair. The brunette made a beeline towards him.

"Ah, Liz, my favourite girl," he smirked, patting his lap.

Liz gave him a flirtatious wink as she settled into his lap, wrapping her legs around his muscular waist. Emma watched as Liz bent forward, whispering in Hook's ear while he caressed her back.

"Who's that?" asked Liz, pulling back and addressing Emma for the first time.

Hook looked at Emma in a predatory manner. "She's my new dalliance."

Emma's eyes widened in horror. "Excuse me, but I'm not your sexual…"

"Lass, shut up, or I'll be tempted to take you right now, on this very table."

Emma shut her mouth and turned away as Liz turned her attention back to Hook.

"My god, what a bitch," she whispered in Hook's ear. "Do you want to head back to your cabin, Captain?"

Hook looked at his men. Some were looking in Emma's direction. She looked frightened and uncomfortable.

"Tell you what, dear Liz, I need to eat first, as does she. When she's back in her cabin, you can spend the rest of the night with me, but for now, I need you to be a good girl and go back to your seat."

Liz patted his erection through his pants and kissed his neck once more before she headed back, not failing to send Emma an evil glare. Instead of cowering, Emma returned the look, ignoring the look of disapproval on Hook's face.

"I'm surprised she didn't kiss you," muttered Emma, as a plate of food was placed in front of her.

Hook already started eating. He moaned as the hot beef hit the back of his throat.

"Actually, I have a rule against kissing. I don't kiss the women I bed. They all know this."

Emma picked at her food carefully, as if it were poisoned, but when she took her first bite, she realized how hungry she was. She ate quickly and finished her plate before Hook finished his. She wasn't surprised to see him smirking.

"A lass who can eat. I don't see many of your type around. Most are afraid to gain weight."

Emma almost choked on her water. Was he hinting that she was going to get fat? It wouldn't surprise her if he was. After all, Hook was a pirate, and he clearly didn't care about hurting anyone's feelings.

Hook ignored whatever hurt expression may have crossed Emma's face. Even though her stomach growled, signalling for seconds, Emma held back and watched the men finish their food. It didn't escape her notice that the women were eating the salad, avoiding the meat and alcohol, as well as anything else that would result in them gaining extra and unwanted weight.

Hook was now conversing with one of his crew members, discussing the royal navy. Emma tried to appear as though she wasn't listening, even though she was. She wondered why Hook was talking about them.

"It's simple. The next ship we see, we attack, board, and kill those who won't surrender. We then take the gold and blast the ship to pieces," grinned Hook as he took another swig of his rum.

"Good. I think we may need to restock after these women leave. That brunette is sure costing you a fortune. You have sex with her at least twice a day," replied Nate who also took a swig of his drink.

Emma began twiddling her thumbs, as the conversation became awkward to listen to. She didn't know how long she sat there for, but judging by Hook's relaxed form, as well as his ongoing conversation with Nate, it didn't seem like she was going to go anywhere soon. Another twenty minutes went by, and she finally had enough. The women were all trying to seduce the men, who were stuffing coins down their corsets. By now, Elizabeth was on Hook's lap, and he didn't appear to be entirely sober. He was too busy allowing her to kiss his neck, as he rested his head in the crook of her shoulder, reciprocating her actions. Taking advantage of this distraction, Emma quickly got out of her seat and exited the dining hall. She climbed the ladder and ended up on the deck. She looked around and noticed the ship was moored in the middle of nowhere. Apart from the stars, there were no other lights. She looked back and concluded that Hook either didn't realize she was gone, or he simply didn't care.

An idea suddenly struck her.

Anything was better than being on this ship full of men, especially with a captain who made it clear that he intended to bed her sooner rather than later. After double checking that no one had followed her and that no one was in sight, she climbed onto the ship's railing and looked into the dark waters below. The swell was large and rough. The gusts of wind blew her dress in all directions, and goose bumps formed on her skin. The faces of her parents and Graham flashed before her eyes. She jumped.

Upon contact with the freezing water, she let out a surprised yelp. She managed to break free from the surface at first and attempted to swim. She was then taken under by another wave. Fear and regret began to overcome her. As she struggled to breathe, she found herself wishing she hadn't jumped. Being taken by a captain, who also happened to be very handsome, couldn't possibly be as frightening as this experience. Another wave crashed over her, and she couldn't even feel the tears streaming down her cheeks. Once again, her head broke the surface, and she let out a panicked scream. She went under again, only this time, when the water entered her lungs, she knew she wouldn't be resurfacing.

As her vision began to darken, a large splash could be heard next to her. A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her, pulling her to the surface. Being in a state of confusion, she didn't realize that Hook of all people, jumped into the icy depths after her. On deck, several of his men were pulling the rope, hoisting the two of them out of the water. She coughed up the unwanted water from her lungs, and Hook helped by pressing against her chest. She recovered soon enough and could see a seething captain hovering above her, also soaked to the bone. Water dripped from his hair and clung to his chest. The leather clothes he usually wore, which were already tight to begin with, looked tighter than ever as a result of the water.

"You stupid girl," he hissed, gripping her shoulders, harshly shaking her.

She didn't fail to notice that his men had been sent away.

"What the fuck were you thinking, lass?" he seethed.

Emma didn't respond. Instead, she was shaking from the cold and fear of what had just happened. Her mind kept drifting back to the feeling of being helpless as she slowly drowned. Hook glared at her while grabbing his dry leather jacket. He forced her to sit up and roughly wrapped the jacket around her. He tried to make her stand, but she was rather unsteady – she was still shaking violently. The adrenaline continued to course through her veins, causing her to not think clearly. Sighing out of frustration, Hook swung her over his shoulder and marched her directly to her cabin.

Once inside the warm cabin, he deposited her on the bed and went to his room. Opening his wardrobe, he turned his attention to a section he hadn't faced in a long time – Milah's clothes. The familiar pang of heartbreak caused tears to form in his eyes as he grabbed some pants, a long-sleeved shirt, and a long coat. Shutting the doors, he leaned against the wardrobe as he thought of how Milah had dropped dead after the Dark One crushed her heart. After a few deep breaths, he checked to see his eyes were free of tears. He proceeded to leave his cabin and re-entered Emma's. Emma was shivering and turning blue. Her eyes were closed, and she was gasping for breath.

"Seriously?" he muttered, as he placed the clothes on the bed beside her.

Hook bolted from the room and ran across the deck to the crew's quarters. Jerking the door open, he ignored the obvious sex that was occurring in front of him. When Elizabeth approached him, he brushed her off.

"Smee, get your ass here," ordered Hook.

Smee hastily made his way over, and Hook didn't fail to notice that everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing.

"Run a bath with hot water, but not too hot. Make haste."

Smee nodded and followed Hook back to the main deck. As Smee headed to another section of the ship that rested beneath the main cabins, Hook returned to Emma who was still frantically shivering and turning bluer by the second. Swinging her over his shoulder again, he exited the cabin, towards the same ladder Smee went down. Once he reached the bottom, he could see him quickly filling a large metal tub with warm water.

After the tub was filled, Hook ordered Smee to leave the room. Once the wooden door was shut, he used his hook to cut through the blue satin. If Emma was in a better state, he would have been clutching his cock, but right now, she was completely out of it. Moving the dress away from her body, he quickly slipped her into the tub. She let out a soft moan and seemed to relax. Hook breathed a sigh of relief. Regardless of the fact that he only wanted her for sex, he was not going to have another woman die under his watch.

As he waited for Emma to recover, he used this time to take a proper look at her body. She was thin, but not as thin as the other women. Even though she appeared underweight, her breasts were rather large with soft rosy pink nipples. Her skin was pale with a sprinkling of beauty marks. She had long legs, and the section between her thighs were coated with small blonde curls. He felt himself getting hard just looking at her. His hand drifted to his pants, and just as he began to unlace them, Emma's eyes opened and widened in shock.

"Wh…what are you doing?" she gasped, suddenly realizing that she was naked and seeing him pull his cock out.

His eyes widened briefly at her timing, but then he remembered why she was in the tub.

"Actually lass, the question is, what were you thinking? You could've been killed," he snapped, tightening his laces.

Emma glared at him. "It would have been better than having you take me."

Hook rolled his eyes as he turned to face her. "Listen here love, I'm not going to take you by force, for when I do take you, you'll be begging for it."

Emma glared at him, covering her chest with her arms and sinking lower into the tub. Meanwhile Hook just stood there observing her.

"You do realize you could have drowned, right?" he spoke softly, although his expression wasn't any less severe.

"That was the plan."

Hook rolled his eyes and then remembered his wet clothes. He looked at Emma and gave her a smirk.

"As your punishment lass, I'm going to join you in the tub. If you want to argue, I'll simply invite my men in here to watch you bathe."

Emma looked away. Despite her earlier fear, anger and hatred coursed through her veins once more. She no longer cared this man had saved her life – he was proving to be the huge ass that he presented himself as. Emma made sure to look away as he shed his clothes.

"Lass, you're going to have to move," Hook smirked, as he crossed his arms.

Emma, remembering his earlier threat, moved forward and allowed him to slip in easily behind her. She heard him groan in appreciation of the warm water, and she found herself scooting further away from him. Just as she was far enough away, his muscular arms slipped around her waist and pulled her back against him.

The first thing she noticed was his hard cock, which was digging into her back. The second thing she noticed was his forearms, which were resting extremely close to her breasts. Finally, she grudgingly admitted that he felt surprisingly comfortable. She quickly pushed the last thought out of her mind as his grip tightened around her.

"Now isn't this nice?" he whispered, his lips dangerously close to her ear.

Emma ignored him and shifted uncomfortably. The water felt hotter than it did before, but that was a result of being pressed against another body. She also realized he was shivering as well. Emma then recalled that he had been the one to save her and that he was probably just as cold as she had been.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" he asked playfully.

"No."

His fingers began to dance across her breasts. She felt herself redden when her nipples hardened against her better judgement. She hated that she couldn't control her body's reaction to his touch. He chuckled in appreciation.

"You may deny it all you want lass, but your body tells me differently." His fingers began to travel down her body slowly, eventually reaching the centre of her thighs.

"Stop," she hissed. "Please."

His actions immediately ceased, but he didn't let her go. Instead, he continued to stroke her stomach. Emma stiffened and remained immobile as he lay behind her, his legs linking with hers.

"Due to your stupid actions earlier, darling, there won't be a single moment when you'll be alone on this ship. You will be sleeping in my cabin, in my bed, with me beside you. You will bathe with me and eat with me always. When I'm sailing the ship, either Caitlin will keep you company or you'll remain on deck with me."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Why don't you put yourself in my position, Hook? What would you have done if you were a woman who had just been sold in a slave market, saved from being raped, and then taken prisoner on board a ship full of pirates, realizing you were now a personal captive to the captain who also wants to only use you for sex? My fiancé was murdered the night before Felix kidnapped me. I was supposed to be married in a week, that being two days from now. I ask you again, what would you have done? I realize you saved me from being raped, but you act like a total ass."

Hook felt his breath cut short. He thought about Milah and her death, understanding exactly how Emma felt. Even though he could relate to her feelings and had been through a similar experience, he wasn't about to let her get away with her crazy behaviour so easily.

"Well lass, I'm a man, and all men want only one thing – sex. By the way, I didn't save you from being raped. If that man, Alex, hadn't betrayed me earlier, I would have walked past that alley without a second thought. You were simply present when I decided to enact my revenge."

Emma found herself feeling a little bit embarrassed at her statement. Of course he didn't give two shits about her. He was a pirate and had probably taken many women against their will. If she was on his ship long enough without giving into his sexual desires, he would probably snap and force her into his bed. Suddenly his lips were on her neck, and he was kissing a sensitive spot, causing the area between her legs to tingle.

"Trust me when I say this, lass. Alex would have made it so painful that you would have been screaming in pure agony throughout the act. He wouldn't have cared about your comfort or the manner in which you were taken. In fact, he would have fucked you against a brick wall without proper foreplay. On the other hand, I'll fuck you with my fingers, kiss that sweet cunt of yours until you're so moist that when I finally take you with my long thick cock, you'll be moaning and screaming in pleasure."

Emma quickly moved away from him, leaping out of the tub. She didn't even realize she had just given Hook an unobstructed view of her body. He watched her curiously as she swiftly put on Milah's clothes. He was afraid to admit that he was frightened they would make her appear more like Milah, but instead, they did just the opposite. They drowned her petite frame, demonstrating that Milah was taller and slightly larger.

Emma gave him an inquisitive look. He stood up and climbed out of the tub, his cock still fully erect and hanging free. Her eyes widened for a few brief moments before she managed to look away.

She then realized Hook hadn't brought in any spare clothes.

"Are you really going to put on your wet clothes again?" she asked, still not facing him.

"Of course not. I have more clothes in the wardrobe. Would rather see me naked instead?"

Emma felt a blush rising to her cheeks as the image of his cock once again flashed through her mind.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, so thank you all for your reviews and for thank you to all the new followers and favourites. Once again, this fic is M rated and contains very mature content. **

**As always, here's the warning list for this chapter: Prostitution, explicit language, sexual language and mentions of rape. **

**Keep in mind, this Hook is based of real pirates and is very different to what he is in the show. **

**And for a few brief moments of fangirling, I loved both their kisses, regardless of the first one being with Past Hook. **

**I can't wait til fall!**

**And also a big thank you to my beta, watergurl! **

As soon as Hook shut the cabin door behind him, she knew he was going to go through with his threats. Emma looked around the cabin and watched as Hook made his way over to the wooden wardrobe in the corner of the cabin. He didn't even look at her as he opened the doors, and began shuffling the dresses that hung in there, if you were to even call them dresses. Emma could see just by looking at them that they would fall to mid-thigh on her. They were all made of silk and were very sexy. She watched as Hook used his right hand to shift through the dresses before finally settling on a cream coloured one. Taking it off the hanger, he turned to Emma and offered her the dress. He then said, "In my cabin, you'll either wear one of these dresses, or you'll remain naked."

Emma, regardless of how slutty the dress would make her, snatched it from his arms. Given the choice, she would rather wear something revealing than be naked. Hook watched as she turned around and removed the clothes she was wearing. Emma could feel his gaze burning into her back. He watched as she raised the dress above her head. As she went to slip it over herself, he reached out and snatched it back. "Give it back!" she hissed, immediately using her arms to cover her breasts and blonde curls.

Hook threw the dress back into the wardrobe. He then shocked Emma by turning around and locking the door. "Changed my mind lass, you'll stay naked," he grinned as he began to unlace his pants.

Emma's eyes widened in shock. "What are you doing? You said you weren't going to force me."

Hook looked at her and could see the fear written all over her delicate features. "Well, lass, just because you're in my bed doesn't mean I'm going to change my sleeping patterns. I prefer to sleep naked. Now get into the bed first, so you can cover yourself."

Emma looked away as Hook removed his pants, followed by his vest. Once again, she was face to face with a naked pirate. Hook raised an eyebrow and indicated the bed. Emma stood where she was, with her back to him, still covering her private parts.

"Lass, I'm not going to tell you again. Bed."

Emma groaned in frustration as she stomped over to the bed, got under the covers, and squirmed as close to the wall as she possibly could. Hook grinned cheekily as he slipped in beside her, drawing the covers around them.

"Fuck you," she hissed.

"Well, eventually, that's the plan."

Emma and Hook laid in bed with their backs facing one another. Emma stared at the wall. Tears streamed down from her green eyes. Graham kept flashing through her mind. She was thinking of how her life would have been had the village not been attacked. She would have been happily married to a handsome man who loved her back. She would have borne him children, and most importantly, they would have been a family. She then went on to think about her current situation. She was naked in bed with another man, a pirate. A man who was sick, evil, and twisted. Emma knew that no matter how much she despised the idea, she would not be getting off this ship a virgin.

Meanwhile, Hook was facing away from the blonde. He was staring ahead at some point that was shrouded by darkness. Milah's wild eyes were flashing through his mind. He found himself remembering their adventures, their love, and everything about her, down to the last detail. Like Emma, he had some small tears slip down his cheeks. He was still going to avenge her death, but he was also focused on getting Emma to give into him. Hook smirked a little bit through his tears. He always liked a challenge.

It was another hour or so before Hook finally dozed off. Emma could tell because his breathing had changed. It was now soft. His back was still pressed against hers, and his light snores sounded throughout the cabin.

After that, hours must have passed, but Emma still lay awake. Hook shifted in his sleep. He was now pressed against her with his arm snaked around her waist, and his snores in her ear. If he had been Graham, or any other man, she would have felt safe and relaxed. When she remembered that she was with the pirate, she no longer felt safe. Eventually though, she must have fallen asleep because when her eyes fluttered open again, light was streaming into the cabin and Hook was at his desk, fully clothed. She glanced down at herself and saw that the sheets were pulled against her neck, and there was another blanket on top, but she was clearly still naked.

"Smee came in about an hour ago and said you looked cold. If it were up to me, you would have still been under the silk sheets. It definitely showed off your assets."

She had only been awake for fifteen seconds, and Hook was already making one of his usual innuendos. When she looked at him, she noticed he was in the middle of writing something.

"Uh…do you think I could have some clothes?" she asked, sitting up and clutching the sheets tightly to her body.

Hook's eyes met hers, and he raised an eyebrow. "Ask me again properly. The term Captain should be in there somewhere."

Emma glared. "I'm not a pirate's whore."

Hook grinned flirtatiously. "Well, enjoy being naked then."

Emma watched as he stood up from his desk and headed towards the door. "Caitlin will be here in a few minutes to keep you company."

Emma found her cheeks going a bright shade of red at the idea of Caitlin seeing her naked and gulped.

"Captain," she addressed him. Hook turned to face her, raising a brow. "May I please have some clothes?"

Hook grinned cheekily as he unlocked the wardrobe. "Pick whatever dress you like. They're all about the same length and are all revealing, but if you ask me extra nicely, I may be tempted to go and get you a longer one from your old cabin."

Emma narrowed her eyes. Hook could tell she was tempted by the idea of the longer dress. "Hook, can I please have the longer dress? I'm cold," she lied through her teeth. For added effect, she clutched the blanket closer around herself.

Hook smirked and chucked her his leather jacket. "Here, you can wear this over the top of whatever dress you choose."

To her utmost surprise, Hook turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Emma quickly leaped from the bed and grabbed the black "dress," more like lingerie, and threw it over her body, followed by his jacket.

Emma sat back down on the bed and clutched the jacket tighter around herself. It was a little cold, and though she refused to admit it, the jacket smelled nice, like rum, sea, and spices. As she laid back on the bed again, she looked around the cabin, trying to find something to do. In the corner, on the right-hand slide, she noticed a bookshelf made from some kind of dark wood. It was loaded with books. From where she was sitting, she could tell they were books full of maps, with the occasional fiction book scattered in between. Already bored, she stood up from the bed and headed over to the shelf, running her fingers along the old spines. Emma was so focused on the titles that she failed to notice Hook had re-entered.

"Actually, how about you..." He stopped mid-sentence when he saw her looking at the books.

Emma jumped and turned around to face him. "I was going to read a book."

Hook felt his eyes narrowing, but seeing Emma's soft expression, he stopped glaring. Instead, he stepped forward to stand beside her. She watched curiously as he ran his fingers along the spines. Eventually, they stopped on an ancient looking tome with a red spine. He picked it off the shelf delicately and held it out to Emma. "It's a love story about a shepherd and a bandit princess," he said, as she took the book.

Emma looked at him. "You've read it?" she asked.

Hook almost looked saddened for a minute before he masked his expression with his usual dark one. "Just read it. It'll keep you entertained on deck while I sail the ship."

Hook grabbed another leather jacket, similar to the one she was wearing and put it on. Emma watched as he opened the cabin door and signalled for her to follow him. She reluctantly did.

When they arrived onto the main deck, Emma watched as his crew members set the sails, and the women cleaned the deck, flirting with the men in the process. Hook guided her towards the staircase that led up to the helm. He climbed them and motioned for her to do the same. Once they reached the top, Hook pointed to a wooden barrel. "That's your seat, and keep away from the edge, as this time, I may be tempted to let you drown."

Emma tried ignoring him as he settled his hand on the wheel, turning it three notches to starboard. Opening the book, she settled on the first page.

_Once upon a time, there was a princess named Snow White_…Emma began to read, the story really drawing her in. So far, her favourite character was the Evil Queen.

Emma looked up for a few brief moments and dropped the book in shock. Between Hook and the wheel was Liz. Her skirt was up to her waist and Hook was pumping into her quick. She was moaning. Emma found this public display disgusting, but she couldn't deny the woman was really into it. Liz's hand was wrapped in Hook's hair, and she was urging him to go faster and harder. Hook obviously got the message as he bent the brunette over the railing and plunged into her hard, fast, and deep. He kept his rough pace up, and after a few minutes, Liz let out a scream of pleasure while Hook pulled out and spurted his cum all over Liz's behind. Liz then turned around and pulled her skirt down while Hook handed her a silver coin. "Thank you, Captain," she whispered in his ear, walking away.

Hook used his right hand to lace his pants back up, and as though he could sense Emma's eyes on him, he turned around and gave her a smirk.

"Enjoyed the show, lass?" he asked, moving to sit beside her.

Emma narrowed her green eyes. "Actually, I found it rather foul. I feel sorry for her."

Hook chuckled in a predatory manner. "In case you didn't realize, lass, she was enjoying it."

Emma scooted away from him. "Look, no offence, but if you want to improve the odds of getting me into your bed, well then, this isn't the way to do it."

Hook smirked and leaned closer to her, his lips resting beside her ear, his fingers trailing up her thigh. "I already have you in my bed, Emma Swan."

Emma stood up shocked. "How do you know my name?"

"Caitlin told me. Actually, you know what? I'm going to start calling you Swan. It fits you. You're exotic looking and beautiful, just like a swan."

"You're a suck-up," she hissed.

Hook gave her a smirk as he went back to the wheel, continuing to steer the ship.

By dinnertime that evening, Emma had finished the entire book and had been escorted back to the Captain's quarters. Caitlin was with her, as Hook had gone somewhere with Smee. Emma was in the process of placing the book back onto the shelf when Hook re-entered, with Smee following behind, carrying two plates of food. Caitlin was lying on the Captain's bed while Emma continued to peruse the titles, looking for the next one to read. "Caitlin, Smee, leave us," Hook ordered, as Smee set the two plates on the small table.

"Of course. Enjoy Captain," Caitlin purred, stroking Hook's arm as she followed Smee out the door.

Hook shut the door after the two of them had left and turned back to face Emma who was still not looking at him.

"I'd suggest Sleeping Beauty," Hook murmured, as he sat down in his chair.

Emma took the title down from the shelf and headed over to the table. As she went to sit down, Hook used his leg to block her from the chair.

"Strip," he stated, which caused Emma to turn an angry shade of red.

"No."

Hook raised an eyebrow. "Come now, darling. It's just you and me. Consider yourself my appetizer."

Emma turned away and went back towards the bed.

"Swan, either strip yourself, or I'm going to do the honours for you." Hook threated, his tone menacing.

Emma knew it would be stupid and pointless to argue with him, so she pulled the dress over her head and covered herself as she sat down opposite of him. She reddened under his gaze as he looked at her.

Emma knew that even though she disliked him, she couldn't help but blush at the way his gaze pierced her. It was the first time he had properly seen her – all of her to be exact. His eyes roamed over her chest, then down to her flat stomach, and finally to the space between her legs, which was blocked by the table. "I must say, Swan, you are one extremely sexy looking lass," he purred.

Emma looked away from his eyes and grabbed her fork, placing some meat at the end of it. Hook smirked and followed her actions.

They ate in silence. Occasionally, their eyes would meet from across the table, and each time, Hook looked at her as though she were the only girl in the world. Emma knew she was blushing, but she couldn't help it. Her body may be reacting differently from what her mind was thinking, but her body was not going to get its way. No, she told herself, this man was a murderer, kidnapper, and pirate. Eventually, she finished the last piece of meat on her plate and took a sip of the red wine that was next to her.

"So, how did you enjoy the book?" he asked, finishing off the rest of his rum.

Emma looked back at him in shock. He was actually being decent, and for the first time in three days, his voice held none of the usual lust or teasing.

"It was good, but I don't believe in True Love. As if a shepherd and a bandit princess could find one another."

Hook chuckled at her response. "Sometimes, True Love just drives you off one path and onto another without you realizing it at the time."

Emma's green eyes met his blue ones. "You loved once, didn't you?"

Hook's smile faded and was replaced by a pained and darkened look. "It's none of your business."

Emma could tell she had hit a nerve and that this conversation was over. Hook gathered up the plates as Emma sat there, unsure of what to do next. Hook placed the plates in a neat stack and then turned to her.

"Onto the bed, and cover yourself up. One of my crewmen, Nate, is coming in here for some mapping. Just make sure you don't show any skin."

Emma watched as he tossed his long coat over to her. She wrapped it around herself quickly. Just as Nate knocked on the door, Emma made a beeline for the bed and wrapped the blankets around herself. She turned away from the door and faced the cabin wall. Hook smirked. Whether she liked to think it or not, she was quick to follow his orders_. Imagine what she'll be like in bed_, he thought.

Nate entered the room and shut the door behind him. He glanced over at Emma's covered form and raised an eyebrow at the Captain.

"So, have you had her yet?" Nate asked, pouring himself a glass of rum.

Hook chuckled. "Not yet. You'll know when I do. You'll hear nothing but her moaning my name for hours on end."

Emma glared at the wall, her body shaking in anger. _How dare he talk about her like she wasn't there?_ Not to mention the fact that he was talking about her as though she would definitely be in his bed and moaning his name.

"Anyway, onto more important matters. We still have another four weeks before we dock. When we do, I need you to make sure we let the girls go. I'd also like you to get us some fresh ones. Then, we'll do our usual trading and hit the seas again."

Nate gave Hook a curious glance and raised his eyebrow. "Even Liz?"

Hook looked at him with a confused expression. "Of course. Why wouldn't she go?"

"It's just that you sleep with her most of the time, and you know…"

"She's just a whore, making money off of me. I don't care for her. She could be killed in front of me, and I wouldn't feel sympathy. Anyhow, I have my sights set on a bigger prize."

Nate chuckled and both men glanced over at Emma, who was still facing the wall. By the way her body was trembling slightly, it was clear that she was silently crying. Hook pulled Nate back around, and they went over to his desk, both drawing out their individual maps.

"Our business in Tortuga three days ago was rubbish. I want to make sure the men pull their weight this time around, or they'll find themselves either abandoned or with their guts hanging off the end of my hook."

Nate nodded. "Of course, Captain. Now the next problem we need to address is Dickie. He's been talking about throwing you overboard and commandeering the ship himself. Him becoming our Captain…not to mention his remarks about bedding her when you're distracted. For a naïve boy, we can tell he's definitely not bluffing. I'd keep her in your sights over the next four weeks, or you may find her ruined."

Emma shifted uncomfortably. She found herself wondering whether Hook would really care if one of his men took her against her will, whether he would care if she were passed around his crew, forced to suck and fuck. More tears blinded her vision as she thought about it, and she almost let out a sob. Hook sensed her uneasiness and turned back to Nate.

"I'm telling you right now that she is not leaving my sight. I've made it clear to all the men that if one of them makes a pass at her, I will cut his throat or throw him overboard to the mermaids. Miss Swan is mine, and mine alone. It shouldn't matter to any of them bilge rats how long it takes for me to bed her. All they need to know is that she's mine. I'm going to be the one who fucks her, who takes her virginity, and who has her to warm my bed at night. And when I tire of her, I'll drop her off at the next port with some coins and let her go. If any of the men wants their way with her then, I won't care. She will no longer be in my possession, and it won't concern me what happens to her, but right now, it does.

Against her better judgement, Emma couldn't deny the small leap in her heart as Hook sort of defended her. As of right now, she was more or less safe from his crew, but to Hook, she remained vulnerable.


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, so as usual this chapter is rated M. There is sexual actions, crude/rude language and mentions of forced sex. This chapter also contains violence, but is pretty much far from graphic. **

**Guest: Thank you for pointing out the whole situation with expanding of the women's privet parts. I have gone back and edited, and changed it. **

**If you have just read this chapter, and re-read it, you will notice the conversation between Liz and Hook has changed. I had a reviewer point out a very obvious mistake and I have fixed it. **

**Once again, thank you to my amazing beta, watergurl. **

_**Four weeks later.**__**  
**_  
Emma could still remember the details of the conversation between Hook and Nate. How they had talked about her as though she were a possession instead of an actual human being. After Nate left, Hook climbed into the bed beside her and pried the jacket away from her naked body. He removed his brace and hook and placed them on the table beside him. He then took off his clothes and lay bare next to her, wrapping his arm and leg around her, holding her against his body. She was tense and unable to relax. She couldn't get over how he said he would take her, and then when he tired of her, would ditch her, not caring whether or not his men got to her. This is how they slept for the past thirty days. Both naked, with Emma up against him, and Hook holding her tightly. So far, March had been the worst month out of the year for her.

When she woke up on the first of April, she was surprised to find Hook gone. Caitlin was in the room, sitting at his desk. Unlike her usual fake friendly demeanour, she appeared glum and tired. When her eyes met Emma's green ones, they held no warmth.

"So, while all of us women are getting the sack, you'll get to stay here in the Captain's quarters, still a virgin. I'm telling you now, as soon as he fucks you, you'll become the crew's next meal."

Emma's eyes widened slightly in shock. "Look, I'd rather you or any of the other women stay instead of me."

Caitlin sat up straighter. "Oh, that's not happening anytime soon. The Captain is already planning your deflowering. He's going to say and do whatever it takes to get you to place your cunt around that cock of his."

Emma found herself moving towards the bed, as Caitlin drew nearer, a dark look on her face.

Emma watched as Caitlin's hand disappeared behind her back. "If Liz or I don't get to have the Captain, you don't either."

She raised her arm, a blade grasped tightly in her palm.

"Hook!" screamed Emma, that being her first instinct. The scream was frantic, full of panic and fear. Knowing that Hook couldn't move that quickly, she kicked Caitlin in the stomach. This allowed her a little bit of room to move. Emma stood, the skimpy white dress clinging to her body. Caitlin regained her stamina and headed towards Emma again.

"Ah, no wonder Hook wants you. He likes a challenge." She then raised the blade over her head again.

Emma looked around frantically and saw a plank of wood. Caitlin saw it at the same time. As she went to grab it, Caitlin quickly moved the blade towards Emma, creating a gash in her forearm.

Emma let out a scream as the thick red blood began seeping out. "Please stop!"

She hated being defenceless, but judging from Caitlin's movements, along with the evil glint in her eyes, Emma knew she wouldn't be able to defend herself. Caitlin began to press Emma against the cabin wall, moving the blade towards her stomach.

"Let's destroy this beautiful body of yours."

Emma started screaming again as the blade dug into her stomach. The gash was fairly large and deep, and the blood oozed out immediately. Tears poured out of her green eyes as Caitlin went in for the kill, only it didn't come.

Instead, the cabin door flew open. Hook stood there, ready for action. His sword was drawn, with a look of pure rage on his face. Caitlin dropped the blade as Hook looked to her, and then to Emma, who was on the floor clutching her bloodied dress where the wound must have been.

"Nate!" shouted Hook as he entered his cabin. "Smee!"

It didn't take long for both men to come running. Hook had just cut away some of the bloodied fabric. "Smee, help me get Swan's wounds intact."

"Yes, Captain." Smee made his way over to a drawer as Hook laid Emma on his bed, using a sheet to put pressure on the wound.

"Nate, take Swan's dress and throw it into the ocean. Then, make sure that Caitlin goes for a swim."

Caitlin looked shocked. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Please don't feed me to the mermaids!"

Hook ignored Caitlin's pleas as Nate escorted her from the room, taking Emma's ruined dress with him. Hook focused on putting pressure on Emma's wound.

"What's taking you so long, Smee?" snapped Hook, as Emma was quickly paling.

Smee returned with a white towel, some rum, and a needle and thread. Emma was clearly unconscious, and her life was starting to slip away from her.

"Captain, I need you to step back while I attend to her," said Smee.

Hook nodded and sighed. "Just make sure she's okay."

Hook left the room, and his footsteps could be heard retreating back to the deck. As Smee removed the cork off the bottle of rum, the distant screams from Caitlin could be heard, as she was being ripped from limb to limb. If Smee wasn't so focused on Emma, he would have been up there with the other men watching the traitor. As he poured the rum on her wound and cleaned the blood away, the screaming stopped.

Emma's stomach wound continued to bleed, even as he used the needle and thread to sew it up. He ignored Emma's perfectly rounded breasts and the middle of her legs as he worked. He was one of the only men on the ship who didn't take advantage of women, even after his wife died twenty years ago. Eventually the bleeding stopped once the stitches were in place, and he proceeded to turn his attention to the gash on her arm. He repeated the same motions. He cleaned the wound with rum, wiped the blood away, and proceeded to stitch it up. He was grateful that Emma was unconscious, although her being unconscious could become a problem if she didn't wake up.

Hook was back shortly after Smee left. His gaze was soft, and he found himself panicking at the sight of her. Although he didn't have feelings for this woman, she wasn't going to die on his watch. At least not before he had his way with her. As he looked at her fragile form, he couldn't deny the worry that was building up in him. Hook left Nate in charge on deck. Pieces of Caitlin's body were still being devoured by the mermaids. She was obviously dead, considering she had stopped screaming.

Hook went to his wardrobe and retrieved a long sleeved black shirt. Approaching Emma again, he carefully maneuvered her so that he could slip the shirt over her. Emma's body was now concealed to her mid-thigh. Once she was under the covers, she was completely hidden from his view. Hook made sure the pillows behind her were fluffed before he returned to his desk. Liz stopped by five minutes later. It was clear that the Captain was in no mood for sex, but it seemed as if he could use some company.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Liz, as she looked at Emma's sleeping form.

Hook shrugged. "I don't know. She's unconscious. I'll only be able to tell when and if she wakes."

Liz sighed sadly. "I didn't know Caitlin would do something like this!"

Hook looked at the brunette darkly and said, "She got what she deserved. She knew the rules, and she broke them. If Emma dies because of her…at least she's been avenged."

Liz nodded her head in understanding. As she turned to leave the cabin, she spun around at the last second. "So, when we dock this evening, will I be staying?"

Hook didn't miss the hopeful expression on her face, but he didn't acknowledge it.

"No, you're going. I've had my fill of you, and although you were brilliant, I now want other women. I know that Swan won't be giving into me anytime soon, but I can at least have someone else to satisfy my needs."

Liz looked saddened. "Am I not good enough now?" Tears were in her eyes.

It was at that moment that Hook realized Liz had formed a connection with him. He could see from her body language and her defeated expression that she loved him. It was a common occurrence for women to fall in love with him, but he never wanted one of his whores to.

"Look lass, I don't do relationships, especially not with whores. Like I said, I've had my fill of you, and frankly, I'm bored. You're not as good in bed as you once were."

Liz looked appalled. "What do you mean by that?"

Hook smirked. "You're finished. Go enjoy other men. I told you at the beginning that when I've had my fill of you, you'd be gone."

Liz's tears began to fall freely down her cheeks. "I love you, Hook. I don't want you to let me go. Please, I can stop sleeping with other men. I'll only be yours."

Hook flinched. The last few women who had clearly fallen for him never said the "love" word, but Liz did. Hook was suddenly drawn back to Milah and how she had used the word as she died in his arms.

"Listen here, lass," he said darkly. "I'm not capable of loving anyone. I don't love you, nor do I care for you. You were just another lass who warmed my bed and provided me with pleasure when I desired it. I will never love you. I suggest you leave me be and spend some more time with my crew before you're left at the next port. Goodbye, and shut the door on your way out."

To show how upset she was, Liz didn't just shut the door, she slammed it. Hook didn't even flinch. He could see what she was going to do, and he simply turned back to Emma and watched as her chest moved up and down, signalling that she was still alive. Against his better judgement, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Emma woke up the next day. They were back at sea. All of Hook's business was complete. He also acquired three new whores, Krystal, Lina, and Bridgette. Emma wasn't aware of this though. She only knew that her stomach and arm were killing her, and she felt sick. She leaned over the bed, grabbed a bucket, and puked. Her vomit was clear, just acid coming up since she hadn't eaten anything for over twenty-four hours. At the sound of her vomiting, Hook entered the cabin with a gentle expression on his face.

"You're awake."

Emma looked at him curiously. "I think that's fairly obvious."

Her voice was hoarse and extremely croaky. As she lifted her shirt to examine the wound, everything from yesterday came flooding back. The blood, losing consciousness, screaming for Hook's help, and the way that Caitlin had shown her no mercy. Really, she should have been dead.

"What happened to Caitlin?" she whispered.

Hook shrugged. "Dead. She was fed to the mermaids. If I'd shown up a second later, you would have been dead."

Emma looked at him, and her expression went from angry to soft. "You saved my life, didn't you?"

Hook shrugged again. "In a sense, I did. I stopped her from killing you, but Smee, he cleaned your wounds, sewed you up, and wrapped bandages around you."

Emma looked at him and smiled, not believing what she was doing. "Thank you."

Hook gave her a nervous smile. "Yeah, well, it was no problem. I can't have you dying on me before I've deflowered you."

Whatever affection she was felt towards him vanished in an instant at those words. Instead, her usual icy stare took its place. Hook didn't seem to care.

"Well, I guess you'll have to send Smee in so that I can thank him," she said in a cool tone, turning away from him.

Hook stared back. "You'll have the chance to thank him later when he comes in to change your bandages. Oh, and by the way, wait until he uses the rum. Luckily, you were unconscious the first time he used it to clean your wounds. The second time shouldn't sting as bad, but it'll still cause you to scream."

Emma didn't even look surprised as she turned to face him. Hook gave her a questioning look.

"Most lasses I know would be quivering at the thought of alcohol being used to clean their wounds."

Emma shook her head. "I've had rum used on me before. I cut my hand once on my father's farm. Graham used it to clean my wound."

Hook looked shocked. He didn't expect her to talk about her deceased fiancé. In the entire month they'd known each other, with all the times she'd spent with him at the helm, along with some of their conversations at night, neither had opened up or spoken of their past.

Hook decided right then and there that he wanted to know more about her past, so he joined her on the bed, sitting at the other end. He didn't fail to notice the tears in her eyes.

"What was he like?" asked Hook softly.

Emma looked at him harshly. "I don't think it's any of your business."

Hook held up his hand in surrender. "Whoa, I was just asking. Look, I'll make you a deal. You tell me about Graham, and I'll tell you about my love."

Emma sighed. "Fine. I met Graham when I was fourteen. It was on a summer day, and I was out riding my father's horse in our field. Something spooked my horse, causing him to bolt, and I fell. From a distance, Graham had seen what happened, and he ran over to help me. I was instantly attracted to him. He was tall and very handsome, but apart from that, he was also a kind person with a gentle soul. He carried me home bridal style, and my parents had a massive freak out, thinking I was seriously hurt. In reality, he was just being an over-the-top gentleman."

"My father instantly took a shine to him, and so did my mother. They invited him to stay for dinner, which he gladly accepted. From that day forward, we grew closer. We would ride our horses through the fields together once I got over my fear of riding again. I can still remember our first kiss. I was seventeen, and we had gone swimming in a lake. Afterwards, we walked back home, leading the horses through the field. I looked like a mess. My hair was in knots, and I was soaking wet. He told me I was beautiful. He then leaned down to kiss me. When I was eighteen, he proposed, and you know what happened from there. Our village was attacked, Graham was killed, and I was taken hostage by Felix. He sold me to some man who had every intention of raping me, and now I'm stuck here with you.

Hook gave her a soft smile. "Milah."

"Pardon?" Emma questioned, looking confused.

"I was in love with a woman named Milah. I met her in a tavern one night, and she was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid my eyes upon. She came over to my table. She drank and gambled the rest of the evening with me and my men. When she joined us, I knew I was done for. At the end of the night, her husband came to the tavern, asking her to come home. She refused at first, but then her son came in. Eventually, she went home with them. The next morning, as my men and I were getting ready to sail, she ran onto the ship, begging me to take her away, which I did. Her husband came by before we departed. He was a coward. He wouldn't even fight for her. She sailed by my side for several years. She loved me, and I loved her. On the seventh year of leaving her family, we returned to her hometown to pick up some supplies. Her husband sought me out, only this time, he wasn't a man. He was the Dark One. After making a deal with Milah, he came on board the ship the next day. Milah told him she never loved him. He proceeded to rip out her heart and crushed it in front of me. From that day forward, I swore I would kill the Dark One, and that's what I'm planning to do. I won't stop until I've exacted my revenge. It'll be a small price to pay if I become the Dark One in the process."

Emma looked shocked. "I'm sorry."

Hook's eyes met hers, and he gave her a brief smile. She could see tears begin to form in his blue eyes. He then lifted the shirt sleeve of his right arm. She was surprised to see a tattoo there. In the entire month of seeing him naked, she hadn't noticed it. It was a heart with Milah's name written on it, with the Dark One's dagger going through it.

"I got this the same day she died in order to remind me to never stop loving her, and I won't."

Emma smiled sadly. "Felix took my engagement ring. I was unable to stop him, and he sold it. That was my way of remembering Graham. It was just a simple gold band with a very small diamond embedded in it, but it was more than he could afford. I'd do anything to have it back on my finger, where it belongs."

Hook turned away from her. "You need to lay back down and rest. I don't want those wounds re-opening. I'm going back on deck. Smee will be down shortly to change your dressings."

Emma nodded as Hook rolled down his shirt sleeve. He then proceeded to grab his leather jacket and leave. She noticed this was the first time he'd left her alone in nearly five weeks, something he had promised he wouldn't do. Once Hook locked the door, she gently laid back down onto the bed, wincing as she experienced a sharp pain running through her stomach wound. Her arm gash didn't hurt as much, but it was still sore. At least her wounds didn't get infected – that would have been disastrous.

Smee arrived ten minutes later, carrying fresh bandages, a piece of cloth, and a flask of rum. "Morning miss. I'm glad to see you looking better," smiled Smee, as he set down the medical tools on the bedside table.

"I have to thank you for that." Emma smiled her first real smile in weeks. "Thank you."

Smee looked at her happily. "It's always a pleasure milady. Although if you hadn't survived, I think I would have joined Caitlin and the fishes."

Emma smiled slightly as she lifted the bottom half of her shirt, revealing her wound. Smee didn't even glance in the direction of her cunt. His eyes were trained on the wound, which was still red.

"Just so you know, this is going to sting a lot."

And it did. Emma didn't think she would scream as loud as she did. When Graham had used the same method on her all those years ago, it hadn't stung nearly as bad as it did then since her wound had been small. This one almost caused her to bleed to death. As well, it was located in one of the more sensitive areas of her body.

Hook was on deck when he heard her screams. He couldn't help the slight smirk that graced his rogue features. He turned the wheel three notches to the right, as he stared out at the open sea in front of him. Around the ship, he could see various crew members at their posts. A couple of the new whores were beside them. As far as he could tell, it was Krystal and Lina. Bridgette was nowhere to be seen, which probably meant that she was below deck doing chores, or keeping his men satisfied. Smee joined him a few minutes later with a guilty look on his face.

"That must have really hurt her, Captain," he muttered, as he watched Hook steer the wheel.

Hook turned to face his first mate. "Yeah, but at least it'll help her heal."

Smee looked at him softly. "You know, Captain, she seems like a nice person. Perhaps it may pay off to get to know her a little bit better before you try and bed her. It seems like she's been through a lot, kind of like you."

Hook didn't answer right away, but when he did, he surprised Smee. "You know, you're right. I mean, I just have to get her to trust me enough so that I can arouse her to a state where she'll be begging for me to take her."

Smee sighed. "When you take her Captain, please do it gently. She deserves that at least."

Hook watched as Smee moved away slowly, with a pensive look gracing his features.

**So a couple of you obviously thought that Liz would be the one to do something to Emma, but all along I planned for it to be Caitlin. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Okay so I would firstly like to say, I am in the process of writing Chapter 13. My BETA, watergurl, is also editing the next few chapters, meaning that I won't be touching them again, unless to make editing changes. After chapter thirteen, there could be one or two more chapters, plus an epilogue. **

**As usual, this chapter contains adult material, such as sex, language, violence and crude language. As always, if you are the slightest bit offended by prostitution and the way women are described here, don't read. **

**Also, I would like to state, I do not own any lines from the book **_**The Little Mermaid, **_**nor do I own the lullaby used. I found it on the internet and only changed one word. **

**Thank you all for the reviews, they mean a lot. **

When Hook returned later that afternoon, Emma was fast asleep, curled up under the covers. She looked peaceful, like she was almost completely at ease. He smiled softly in her direction before he turned towards his desk. He opened the top right drawer and pulled out a picture of Milah and held it to his chest. His eyes began to water as he thought of her.

"I love you Milah. I'll avenge you," he whispered.

After clutching the drawing for a few more minutes, he placed it back into the drawer and began taking off his clothes and removing the brace that held his hook. Once he was naked, he made his way over to the bed and slid in next to Emma. Her body was warm. As usual, he draped his arm over her waist. Her long hair tickled his nose, and he used his hand to move it out of his face. He didn't fail to notice how thick and soft it was. It wasn't as thick as Milah's, nor as long, but it was different. She had soft curls, whereas Milah's had been straight.

Emma let out a soft moan and snuggled closer to Hook. His body stiffened at her nearness. Not once in five weeks had she snuggled that close to him. Even when asleep, she usually kept as close to the wall as possible, as if he had an infectious disease that she wanted to avoid catching. Again, she pressed against him, her left hand reaching out to wrap around his stump. He froze. Emma was the only woman who had ever seen his stump, which also meant that she was the first woman to touch it. He watched as her small hand gripped it gently.

"Graham," she mumbled. "Please."

Hook stiffened at the mention of her deceased fiancé. He could tell by the nature of her moans that her dream was unpleasant. When her body began to shake, Hook could tell it was a nightmare.

He was tempted not to wake her to see if he could learn more about this Graham and perhaps some more about her past, but when tears began to slip down her cheeks, a sense of guilt overcame him for not waking her earlier.

"Lass," he whispered gently, prodding her shoulder.

She didn't wake up. Instead, she only grew more distraught and restless.

"Swan," he bellowed while shaking her.

Emma finally woke up with tearstained cheeks. She looked around and realized where she was. She turned her head at an angle to meet Hook's eyes.

"You were having a bad dream," he whispered, his arm still around her waist.

Emma tried to glare, but it was clear the events in her dream were still fresh to her. "I watched him die again. Every night, I see the same thing. His brown eyes staring into mine, a look of guilt and sorrow gracing his features, his lips whispering, _I love you_, the blade going through his chest."

She bit back a sob as Hook disentangled himself from her. She wiped away her tears as he got out of bed. She could hear some shuffling and then the sound of a match being lit. Hook made his way back towards the bed and stopped beside the bedside table.

"When I was a little boy, before my mother died, she would light a candle for me whenever I had nightmares." He lit a candle as he spoke these words. The cabin was enveloped in a soft glow. "She said it would take the monsters from my nightmare away."

Emma watched curiously as he lit another one. His eyes met hers through the glow, and he found himself thinking about how beautiful she looked. The light from the candle made her appear golden and goddess-like, despite her swollen eyes and tearstained cheeks.

"She would say the fire was like an angel, keeping the demons away." He blew out the match and got back into the bed with her. "When she finally left my room, the candle was still burning. I would drift back to sleep, and the nightmares would be gone."

Emma felt his left arm curl around her waist as she turned away from him. This time, it wasn't Hook who pulled her close. It was Emma who snuggled closer to him. The soft glow of the candle enabled her to see his stump, which was something she had never seen before because they always slept in the dark.

"Sleep Emma," he whispered, his good hand twirling a lock of her hair through his fingers.

She fell asleep quickly and for the remainder of the night, Graham didn't cross her mind again. Instead, she dreamed of her little brother or sister who would have been born by now, knowing that he or she would have the best possible chance for a child.

When she awoke the next morning, she was alone. The two candles on the bedside table still flickered. She pushed back the covers and stretched. She could tell it was still early in the morning by looking out the window. The sea looked gentle. Her wound still stung as she made her way over to the wardrobe. She picked out a dark blue dress. She noticed that Hook's leather jacket was on the small dining table. Beside it was a note, written in a messy script.

_Place the jacket on. You know where to find me. There are boots under the table for you.__  
__– Hook_

She wrapped his jacket around herself and put on the flat boots. After washing her face and teeth and brushing her hair, she headed over to the cabin door and tested it gently. The door swung open, and she smiled. She slowly walked down the hallway and out onto the lower deck, the fresh sea air bidding her a good morning. She looked up at the sky. It was blue, and the sun was just starting to rise. Hook's crew went about their usual duties. They all glanced suggestively in her direction. Whatever ease she previously felt vanished. Around the men, she noticed three women. One had black hair, the other was blonde, and the third, a redhead. As she looked around again, her eyes caught Smee's, and he was waving at her gleefully. She walked past the other women, holding her head high, and ignoring their confused expressions. Some of the men continued to stare at her, but most of the others went back to their tasks, as though they were afraid to look at her.

"Morning, Miss," smiled Smee, as he opened the hatch. "Your breakfast is on the table."

Emma gave him a gentle smile. She really liked this man. He was genuine and didn't seem at all like a pirate. He was older than the majority of the crew, with greyness starting to overtake his hair and whiskers. Emma thanked him and climbed down below. She headed towards the kitchens and was surprised to see Hook at the table with a plate of food in front of him. He looked at her with a curious expression.

"I see the nightmares went away. You went back to sleep and didn't stir the rest of the night."

Emma nodded and sat in the chair beside his, her food already on the table. "Your method worked."

"Of course it did. My mother wouldn't have used it if it didn't."

Hook was silent after the exchange. He started to dig into his food. Emma didn't wait any longer and followed suit. The bacon was extra crispy and the eggs were extra fluffy that day. Hook started drinking some rum and continued to stare at her.

"So, do you want another good book to read? I found some additional books below deck this morning."

Emma looked at him. "Uh…sure."

Hook placed an old book on the table. It was deep blue in colour and looked as if it were about to fall apart. Emma picked it up and read the title: _The Little Mermaid_. She smiled as she flipped to the first page.

"Do you know this story?" asked Hook as he watched her look at it in amazement.

"Yes, my mother used to read it to me when I was a little girl," smiled Emma, small tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Hook put his fork down, worried that he had upset her again. "I didn't mean to make you, uh, cry."

Emma looked at him. "No, it's not you. It's just that I miss my mother and father. My mother would have given birth by now. I suppose I'm now a big sister."

Hook looked away from her, suddenly remembering his brother. Emma ignored his sudden shift in mood and finished her breakfast, soft tears trickling down her cheeks. Eventually, when they both finished, they made their way back onto the deck. Hook climbed the ladder first and waited for Emma. Once she reached the main deck, he guided her towards the helm, the book still tightly clutched in her hands. By now, Bridgette, Krystal, and Lina were all pleasuring the men, filling up their little pouches with coins. Hook ignored the women as he and Emma climbed the stairs to the upper deck where the wheel was located. Nate was currently steering the ship, and once Hook and Emma appeared, he abandoned his post and went to the lower deck.

Emma sat down on the wooden crate again while Hook turned the wheel three notches to port. She opened the book to the first page and started to read. Hook's voice interrupted her.

"I'm in the mood for a story, lass."

Emma's eyes met his, and he gave her a soft smile.

"Read it to me," he suggested, raising an eyebrow and giving her a look that a four-year old would give when they wanted something.

For the first time in weeks, Emma let out a genuine laugh, and Hook found himself perplexed at the sound – it was beautiful, and it suited her.

"Aw, does the big baby want me to tell him a story?" she teased. When she realized what she was doing, she stopped.

Hook gave her a curious look. "Yes."

Emma sighed and looked down at the weathered page. "Okay, well, far out in the sea, where the water is as blue as the prettiest cornflower and as clear as crystal, it's very, very deep, so deep that no cable could fathom it…"

Within an hour, Emma finished the book. Her voice was slightly hoarse. Somewhere in the middle of the book, Hook sat down next to her, captivated by the story. None of his men approached, and he seemed relaxed. Sighing, she turned to face him, nervous about what she was about to ask.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" she asked, causing Hook to look at her with a surprised expression on his face.

"Shoot," he answered, looking out at the sea.

"Around your men, you have this tough demeanour, but when it's just you and me, you act completely different, almost less intimidating."

Hook smirked. "You call that a question? That's more like an opinion. To be honest lass, you've been injured this past week, so even if I wanted to seduce you, the sex would have been crap."

Emma's eyes narrowed in fury. "You're a total dick!"

Hook raised an eyebrow. "I prefer the term _dashing rapscallion_."

Emma looked away from him. Perhaps she had been wrong. Maybe he was acting nicer towards her due to the injury, but once healed, he would go back to getting her to sleep with him again. She wasn't able to get the thoughts out of her mind. _Would she be really bad at sex? Would she be so terrible that he'd give her to his crew instead?_ Emma was clearly not experienced like these women, and she felt herself worrying about the kinds of pleasure she could give him. Emma couldn't stop her mind from drifting to the women he slept with and the pleasure they seemed to experience.

"What are you thinking about lass?" he asked, sensing that something was troubling her.

Emma sighed and turned to face him. "These women, they seem to enjoy sex so much. Would I enjoy it too?"

Emma couldn't believe how honest she was being with him. Hook didn't seem to be affected by her words. In fact, he seemed slightly amused and curious.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

Emma blushed a deep shade of red. "I'm not saying I want to sleep with you, but when the time comes for me to sleep with someone, what will it be like?"

Hook sighed. "Look. You'll probably be sore the first time, but it can also be pleasurable. The virgins I've slept with have all had a small amount of pain in the beginning before the pleasure took over. You know, I can always show you."

Emma took a deep breath before continuing. "When you do decide to take me…"

Hook raised an eyebrow. "Swan…"

"Can you promise to take it slow? I mean, I've pretty much accepted that I'm not getting off this ship with my virginity intact, but I don't want there to be a lot of pain once the deed is done."

Hook smiled a little, sheepishly. "Swan, I promise on my life that you won't be in pain after I'm through with you."

Emma smiled sadly. "I'm not saying I'm ready to have sex yet, or anything like that, but I do know that whatever happens, it's going to be with you."

Hook nodded and turned back to the sea. "Well, what do you say to some lunch?"

Emma nodded her head eagerly in agreement. Her stomach was rumbling. It had only been a couple of hours since she had last eaten, but the smell of the sea made her hungry again.

That evening, as Hook slept soundlessly beside her, Emma lay awake, staring up at the dark ceiling above her, recalling the conversation she had with Hook that afternoon. She practically told the pirate that she would have sex with him, but only when she was ready. To her complete surprise, he hadn't argued. His stump was resting over her waist, while his good arm was tucked between their bodies. She lay naked as usual, as did he, his body heat keeping her extra warm under the blankets. Her mind drifted back to Graham, and she wondered if their nights together would have been like this, if he would have held her the way Hook did. Hook was possessive and extremely protective when he held her, whereas Graham had been loving and gentle. She found herself comparing the two men. First, their appearance – although she felt guilty about it, she admitted to herself that Hook was better looking. Graham, though, won with his personality. Hook was rude, dark, and demanding, but sometimes, a lighter side of him would slip through. Graham never expressed a dark side – he had always been gentle.

She sighed a little as her mind continued to wander. Lost in thought, she didn't realize Hook had awaken and was staring at her in the dark.

"Lass, it's the middle of the night," he mumbled. "You should be asleep."

She jumped slightly, but didn't reply. His stump continued to rest on her waist, and she knew if there was light in the cabin, her breasts would be on display. For the first time in five weeks, she found that she didn't mind.

"Are you having nightmares again?" he whispered, his fingers playing with her hair.

Emma turned to face him and sighed. "No, I'm unable to sleep."

Hook sighed and gave her a soft smile. "If you mention this to any of my crew, I'll make sure you take a swim with the mermaids."

Even though his tone was teasing, Emma's mind flashed back to Caitlin's screams. She gave Hook a curious look, wondering what he was talking about.

Hook starting singing softly.

"_Hush-a-bye, my little lass,__  
__hush-a-bye though winds blow wild,__  
__while the storms rage o'er the sea,__  
__you shall sleep in serenity.___

_"Hush-a-bye, hush-a-bye,__  
__sea winds whistle a lullaby…"_

Emma turned away from him as he continued, not wanting him to see the pure look of awe on her face. He was showing a side of himself that she had never before seen, and she found herself almost wanting him to remain in this state forever. Graham never sang her a lullaby. A soft laugh escaped her as she imagined the look on her mother's face if she had come home and told them that Captain Hook had sung her a lullaby.

Hook continued to sing, his voice becoming sleepy. Emma fought to stay awake, but her lids started to droop. Within two minutes, she was fast asleep. Hook followed her into the dark abyss.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Here is a slightly earlier chapter, and I am writing the very last chapter, and then the epilogue soon. **

**Okay so let me just say a few things before this chapter begins. As usual, M rated, don't like any of the content mentioned in other chapters, stop reading. **

**Also, I would like to forewarn you, Hook is about to do a really stupid thing here, and it will probably be of a shock to you. But let me explain the way I saw it, he realized that he was forming an attachment with Emma, so he did the only thing he knew how to do, he ran, drank and then sleeps with another woman. He will regret his actions later, but it will be a little disappointing. **

**And on the brighter side, has anyone signed up for the Storybrooke Live site coming soon. It looks awesome. Take a look. Kind of reminds me of Pottermore. **

**And also thank you to watergurl for taking her time to edit my chapters. **

Eight weeks had passed since Hook had shown a truly soft side to him by singing her a lullaby. When Emma woke up the next morning, he, of course, didn't mention it and was in a grumpy mood. She had been on the pirate ship for about four months now, and Hook hadn't even attempted to get her to sleep with him. He continued with his inappropriate comments and hadn't stopped checking her out when she was naked. Right now was one of those moments.

The two of them were sitting in Hook's cabin, sharing a private dinner, which was becoming a habit now every Friday evening. He said his men tended to celebrate in a more raucous manner on Fridays, but Emma knew it was just an excuse for her to remain bare to his eyes. Her breasts were on full display, and if it wasn't for the table, he would have an unobstructed view of her cunt. His eyes continued to roam over her body as he ate his dinner in silence. Emma avoided his eyes as she cut into a piece of lamb. He hadn't spoken to her in over an hour, and his silence was putting her on edge. He usually made small talk with her, but tonight, his silence was off-putting, almost sexy.

Emma couldn't deny her attraction to him any longer. In the last eight weeks, there had been moments when she felt the heat pool between her legs, moments when she wanted Hook to pleasure her, and even one moment when she almost considered giving herself to him when he held his hand dangerously close to her sex.

…

Late one evening, Emma climbed into bed. Hook followed shortly afterwards, wrapping the silk sheets around them. She laid on her side, pressing against him. He rested his hand near the middle of her thighs, sending tingles up her spine. She couldn't stop the erotic images that overtook her thoughts. She imagined his fingers stroking her down there, his lips kissing her cunt, and finally she thought of him passionately fucking her. She let out a small moan and heard him grunt in surprise.

"Are you okay?" he questioned, sounding a little amused.

Emma nodded and didn't reply, moving away from him. Hook didn't protest, and his hand slipped away, although his stump remained around her waist as usual.

"Night," she muttered

He didn't reply.

…

He was no longer looking at her. He took a sip of his rum, his eyes on the empty plate in front of him. Emma looked at him. He seem tired and little stressed. Her eyes landed on his chest hair, and she gulped. There was something about his chest hair now that made her feel warm. She'd been with him for thirteen weeks, and she hardly had any contact with anyone else. She couldn't deny that a bond had formed between them. Whether or not he returned her feelings was a different story.

"You're staring again," he smirked.

Emma's green eyes met his blue ones, and she offered him a small smile. "I'm just lost in thought."

Hook nodded and finished the rest of his rum. Emma watched as the liquid went down his throat. She shifted uneasily in her seat. He was very appealing.

"Look Swan, is there something you want? I mean…" He raised an eyebrow as she sighed.

"I…"

Hook stood up from his seat and made his way over to her, kneeling beside her chair.

"Is there something you wanted to ask me?"

He rested his hand on her leg, gradually trailing it higher, dangerously close to her sex.

Her breath was sharp, and she felt goose bumps appear on her skin as his hand trailed over her stomach, cupping her breast.

"Can you pleasure me?" she blurted.

Hook smirked and looked at her with a curious expression. "Are you sober, Swan?"

Emma nodded. "I don't mean sex. I just want you to show me those skills you keep talking about."

Hook raised an eyebrow. Emma continued to look at him. All of a sudden, he hauled her over his shoulder and dropped her onto his bed. She couldn't stop the girlish squeal as he hovered above her.

"One rule, Swan. I don't kiss on the lips." And then his lips were on her neck, kissing and sucking.

She moaned as he found a very sensitive part of her body, never knowing she had a spot like that before. His hand roamed across her breasts, pinching the rosy pink bud, and then he began kissing lower, leaving a wet trail behind. He stopped at her breast, and his mouth captured her bud and began sucking and nibbling gently. She moaned again, her back arching towards him. She tried to convince herself that this was wrong, but the thought just wouldn't leave her mind. His hook stroked the other nipple, causing it to harden, and then his mouth was gone, having moved lower. She couldn't resist looking down at him. His eyes met hers as he used his fingers to massage her cunt, rubbing small circles on the bud. Never had she touched herself like this. It was an entirely new experience.

"You're so wet," he murmured.

Then she felt one of his fingers push at her entrance, sliding into the slick passageway with ease. Emma moaned loudly as he stilled his finger inside of her, allowing her to stretch.

"So tight, Swan." A second finger followed, and she moaned slightly in pain, but mainly from pleasure.

His fingers began to move in and out at a leisurely pace. She threw her head back against the pillow as he worked on her cunt. His mouth connected with the bundle of nerves, and he gently nibbled it, sucking it in between. Emma moaned again, her hand coming to her breast, pinching her erect nipple. Hook smirked, increasing his pace. Before Emma could grasp his actions, Hook started pumping his fingers in and out at a rough pace, his mouth bringing her to the brink of an orgasm. She had a sudden unpleasant thought that he would leave her hanging, just like he previously threatened, but he didn't. He brought her over the edge and pulled his fingers out quickly as she came. His fingers were wet with her juices and a slight spray covered parts of the sheet. He grinned at her.

"I guess that was your first orgasm," he smirked.

She was breathless. "One that didn't required me touching myself."

Hook shifted his body to lay beside her. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the bulge in his pants. His hand moved it to a more comfortable position. Before she could stop herself, her hand reached out and gripped him. He was rock hard, and from what she could tell, he was large. His eyes met hers, and he gave her a curious look.

"Can you teach me?" she whispered. "To pleasure you?"

Hook smirked and began to unlace his pants. Emma watched as he pulled his pants down and proceeded to remove his other clothes. Emma's eyes landed on the erection that was bobbing between his legs. It was large and thick. She gulped, the sight of it burning in her mind. Hook took her hand and guided it towards his long member. She froze slightly, and Hook's eyes met hers.

"Swan, you don't…"

Emma ignored him and wrapped her slender fingers around his slick length. He raised an eyebrow as her hand gripped him below the tip.

"What do I do?" she asked in a shy tone.

Hook wrapped his much larger hand around hers and guided it down his shaft and then back up again.

"Just like that. As slow or fast as you want lass." Hook removed his hand and laid back, his head resting on the pillow, his eyes closed.

Emma copied his actions and watched as the skin around his cock first stretched and then crumpled. Pre-cum began to seep through his small opening, and she suddenly felt less nervous, knowing that she was doing it right. His face was full of pleasure as her hand moved up and down. Her hand was suddenly gone. Hook opened his eyes and tried to sit up, but he felt a wetness around his tip instead. He looked down at Emma. She was bobbing her head up and down gently, her hand rubbing the bottom of his shaft.

"Emma," he mumbled, his eyes closing.

She watched his face relax, and she was suddenly less embarrassed. She realized she got a kick out of what she was doing and took him even deeper, as deep as she could, surprising herself as the whole eight inches disappeared down her throat. She felt him stiffen and then warm seed spurted out, coating her throat. Swallowing it, she pulled back and coughed a little, but didn't gag.

"Lass, you're a born natural," he mumbled, his cock going limp.

Emma gave him a nervous smile and wiped away some of his seed that had dribbled out of the corner of her mouth. Hook pulled her down next to him, his good arm wrapped underneath her, with his stump in its usual place. She was caged in his warm embrace. This time, she didn't feel unsafe. She suddenly realized that she hadn't felt unsafe in the last couple of weeks, ever since Hook mentioned how he'd gotten rid of a crew member who was making jabs at her.

They both went to sleep shortly afterwards, and no negative thoughts entered her mind that night. Hook, too, hadn't slept as well as he did that night. In fact, the last time he was able to sleep well was with Milah. He dreamt of Emma – that she finally gave him the one thing she craved the most. When he woke up the next morning, he didn't act in his usual manner. He didn't leave her alone in the bed. Instead, he continued to wrap his arms around her, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath she took. He wanted to remain in this moment forever, but after a few minutes, he realized he missed Milah more than ever. He wanted her to be in his arms and not the blonde. Coming to his senses, he removed his arms rather roughly and reattached his hook. He dressed and left the room, not caring that the door slammed shut behind him, not even bothered when Emma woke up with a start, a sound of fright coming from her mouth.

Emma looked around the cabin and realized Hook was gone. What stood out the most to her was that Hook stormed out. She tried to hear if there was any commotion going on up on deck, but she was met with silence. Last night's activities came back to her, and she blushed a deep shade of red. She recalled the way Hook had pleasured her and the way she returned the favour. She smiled as she grabbed a dress to put on. She then took his coat and wrapped it around herself. He had practically given it to her. As she thought about the way Hook had pleased her, she finally felt ready to give herself to him. Although he sometimes placed her in awkward situations or said some inappropriate things, he kept her safe from harm. Despite his bad boy attitude, she knew there was a respectable man underneath. She made her way over to the mirror and brushed her hair before leaving the cabin.

Once on deck, she looked around for Hook, but couldn't find him. Instead, she saw Smee manning the helm and the rest of the crew at their stations. Krystal and Lina were pleasuring some of them as usual. Emma headed towards the dining room. She climbed down the ladder, concentrating on not falling. The smell of bacon enveloped her senses. She practically skipped into the dining hall, but when she looked around the room, her heart stopped beating instantly. Hook was lying on the table with Bridgette on top, riding him hard. She was moaning loudly, and he was also making similar sounds. She shouldn't have felt the way she did, but she couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face. Bridgette looked up and met Emma's eyes. She leaned down to Hook's ear and whispered something. He thrust his hips upward and his eyes looked back and met Emma's.

"Get out Swan," he hissed.

Emma flinched at the coldness of his tone and retreated backwards. She climbed the ladder again as tears continued to stream down her face. At nearly four months with no one else but Hook, she could no longer deny it. She had fallen for him – hard. Graham no longer crossed her mind, and last night had proven to her exactly why. She walked across the wooden deck with her shoulders slumped and her head down. She ignored the sneers from various crew members, Krystal and Lina's laughter, and Smee's sympathetic look. She re-entered Hook's cabin, made her way over to the bed, and sat down. Emma didn't know how long she sat there for. Her stomach was grumbling, and no one had come anywhere near his cabin. After some time had passed, she laid down and faced the wall.

Eventually, she heard some footsteps. The door suddenly opened. She could tell it was Hook from the sound of his boots and his breathing. She heard him stand behind her, the smell of sex emanating from him.

"You can eat now. There's food on the table."

Emma ignored him as she continued to stare at the wall. Another tear slipped out of her eye, and Hook started to kiss her neck. She felt herself moan, but then the image of Bridgette flashed through her mind. She pushed him away hard.

"Get away from me!" she snapped.

Hook looked slightly hurt as she moved away. Emma turned around to stare at him, and the smell of alcohol filled her senses.

"Are you drunk?" she asked.

Hook raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. How about you spread those gorgeous legs of yours and allow me to repeat last night's actions?"

Emma glared at him harshly and exited the cabin. At the end of the hallway, she paused to hear if he followed her, but he hadn't. She breathed a small sigh of relief and slowly made her way over to the dining room. The crew members were at their various stations, Smee was at the helm with Nate beside him, and the women were now cleaning the deck, having given up some of the more pleasurable activities they previously indulged in.

Emma folded her arms over her chest as she entered the dining room. Sure enough, there was a plate on the table, though it was cold. She couldn't help but glance at the spot where she had seen Hook and Bridgette earlier. It looked the same as it normally did, with no evidence that someone had recently just been having sex there. She placed a cold piece of bacon into her mouth and forced herself to swallow. It tasted disgusting cold. She pushed the plate away and looked up. She jumped when she saw a crew member standing in front of her, someone she hadn't seen before.

"He can be a total dick," he muttered, staring at her.

Emma looked at him with a confused expression. "Don't take this the wrong way, but are you sure you should be talking about your captain in this manner?"

The man sneered. "That man is not my captain, nor will he ever be."

Emma suddenly felt fear creeping into her veins. She picked up her butter knife. "Who are you?"

The man came forward. "I don't think that's any of your business, wench."

Emma gulped and stood up. She ran towards the door, but it was locked. Whoever this man was had managed to sneak into the room when she wasn't looking and locked the door. She pulled on the door handle hard, but it wouldn't budge. When she turned around, the man had already grabbed a hold of her hand. He forced her to drop the knife. His other hand reached around her to roughly grab her right breast.

"Now, I know for a fact that Hook hasn't taken you yet, and I think it's been far too long."

The man pushed her onto the table roughly, his body instantly covering hers. Before Emma could scream, his mouth caught hers in a bruising kiss. She kicked, punched, and clawed as the man began to strip her of her clothes. He pulled back for a brief moment, covered her mouth, and shoved some cloth into it. Emma squirmed, trying to wriggle out of his grasp as he began unlacing her dress. Tears streamed down her face. His pants and shirt followed, and then everything stopped.

The door suddenly swung open. Expecting to see Hook there, she saw Smee instead, a panicked expression on his face. It didn't take long for the older man to realize that Emma was gagged.

"You!" hissed Smee. "You're not supposed to be here."

Her attacker smiled. "What are you going to do about it, you blubbering fool?"

His hand went between her legs and began stroking her. Emma didn't feel the same pleasure that Hook had given her. Instead, she felt fear.

"Actually, the question is, what am I going to do about it?" spoke a familiar voice.

There he was. A partially drunken Hook to her rescue as usual. His sword was drawn and a look of pure anger was on his face. Emma's eyes met his. They were full of fury, but when he saw the fear in her eyes, his features softened slightly.

"Dickie, get away from her," ordered Hook, gesturing his sword towards him.

Dickie grabbed Emma by her hair and smirked in Hook's direction. "You see, Hook, you should have realized someone would eventually defy you."

With that, Dickie pulled Emma back into another bruising kiss. Something snapped in Hook. The fury he felt from someone else touching her was undeniable. He surged forward, as though he forgot that he was intoxicated with alcohol, and grabbed Dickie, ripping him away from a trembling Emma. She watched in shock as Dickie drew his sword, holding it against Hook's.

"Now this is a side I like to see of my former captain – one where he proves how soft he is. Tell me, Hook, if this had been one of the other three women on board, would you have reacted in the same manner?"

Hook glared and slashed his sword around to meet Dickie's. In the meantime, Smee hurried forward and helped Emma off the table, escorting her towards the exit. Dickie's sword clanged against Hook's, the force unbelievable. Hook sliced his sword through the air, engaging in a long, rough, hard duel. From the other side of the door, Emma listened as the sword fight continued to drag on. Then it went quiet.

"Hook?" whispered Emma hoarsely.

Smee gave her a soft smile. "He'll be fine. No one on this ship is a match for him."

Smee was right. Hook came out of the room, sword-less, but completely unscathed. A worried expression graced his features.

"Swan, are you…" he began, examining her face.

There was a slight scratch on her cheek where Dickie had forced the gag in. Her face was stained with tears, and she looked frightened. He was taken by surprise when she suddenly stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. She continued to tremble, but Hook was too shocked to respond.

Emma was clearly upset with him earlier, but considering the events that had just transpired, shock replaced her anger. Smee watched as his captain's arms caged Emma's form. Smee hadn't seen Hook embrace anyone like this since Milah.

"You're okay," whispered Hook into her hair.

Emma let out a small sob. She hated feeling weak, but after the attempted rape, she only wanted to be held, and Hook was the only person on the ship who could make her feel safe.

"Smee, it's a bit of a mess in there."

Smee nodded in understanding.

"Swan, I need you to climb the ladder. I know you're shaken up, but I'll be right behind you."

Emma stepped back and looked at him sadly. "Thank you."

Hook gave her a nod in understanding while ushering her towards the ladder. As she began to climb it, he made sure he wasn't far behind, in case she fell. He could see her legs trembling. The climb was taking what little energy she had remaining. Once they both reached the deck, Emma found herself in Hook's arms again, only this time, he was carrying her. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders instinctively, holding on, worried about falling. Hook didn't struggle as they made their way to his quarters. Some of his crew looked a bit worried, while some were smirking. They probably thought he was going to ravish her.

Once inside the cabin, Hook placed Emma onto the bed gently. He handed her another dress. As she stripped off the tattered clothes, Hook didn't fail to notice the angry purple bruise that was beginning to form on her breast where Dickie grabbed her. He narrowed his eyes as Emma put on the new dress. He was silent as he tucked the sheets around her. Instead of getting in the bed, he simply sat beside her, looking at her.

"What happened exactly?" he asked in a gentle tone.

Emma looked at him. "I was eating when he somehow managed to enter the room without me hearing him. He was even able to lock the door. I realized something was wrong when he spoke about you in a disparaging manner. I tried to leave, but was unable to…"

Hook pressed his finger to her lips. "I know, get some rest."

Emma watched as he started to get up. She reached out and grabbed his hook.

"Don't leave me alone, please," she pleaded.

Hook took one look at the broken girl in front of him and smiled sadly. "Lass…"

"You don't have to get into bed or hold me or anything. I just don't want to be alone in the cabin. Can you at least sit at your desk or something?"

Hook gave her a small smile. "Can you give me a minute? I need to give my men some directions, and then I'll be back. I'll lock the door. Hell, I'll even barricade it for you, if you'd like."

Emma found herself chuckling softly. "I'll count."

Sure enough, Hook was only gone for a minute before he came back. Emma didn't expect him to get into bed with her. He didn't. Instead, he sat down at his desk and opened a book. Emma watched him work for a few minutes. She turned away from him after a little bit. It was at that moment that Emma realized she had done the one thing she promised herself she wouldn't do – she had fallen for the pirate.

**Hook's actions are pretty disappointing, but I wanted to show that he still hasn't completely changed. Hook saw he was forming an attachment to Emma, but his need for revenge got in the way. He did the only thing he knew how to do to stop feeling, he ran, drank and bedded one of the whores (well on the table). He regrets his actions, especially considering that if he hadn't sent Emma by herself, she wouldn't have been attacked. Anyway, things are going to start to go very slowly uphill from now. **

**Thank you for reading. Next update will be a lot sooner. Maybe three days instead of seven. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**So thank you all for your reviews in the last chapter. I have already started to plan my next fic, but I have no idea how long it will take to get up. I have a basic idea but I just have to put it into words. **

**I have just finished writing the epilogue and as soon as I receive edited chapters from my BETA I will update. **

**Thank you watergurl for putting up with my terrible grammar **

**I would also like to apologise for it being later than I said it would. Some weeks I get more hours at work than others. I have been working and just had not had time to upload. And not to mention I have been fangirling because I got tickets to see Adam Lambert and Queen, so that's been on my mind. **

For the first time in almost four months, Hook didn't sleep in the same bed as her. He waited until Emma had fallen asleep before he sent Smee in. Smee sat behind Hook's desk all night while Hook manned the helm. He didn't care how cold it was or how hard it rained, he wasn't going to go back in the cabin. He may have been a pretty face, but he wasn't stupid. The simple look that Emma had given him earlier when she had begged him to stay wasn't born out of fear, it was from affection. He could see how her view of him had changed. She no longer saw him as the fearsome pirate. Instead, she saw him as her protector. He could see she cared for him. And Captain Hook didn't care about anyone else except for himself, nor did he do relationships with women.

Hook didn't want a romantic relationship with Emma. He only wanted sex. After he tired of her, he would ditch her at the next port with some gold coins and set sail, never to look back again.

The ship bobbed in the water, and the sun was rising, which meant it was probably around five in the morning. Emma would still be asleep, and Smee would still be on guard. Hook knew that Smee wouldn't be able to babysit her every night. It wouldn't take long before Emma started questioning him on his whereabouts. Footsteps sounded on deck, and his eyes quickly darted to the early riser. Nate stood on deck and looked out into the ocean. He then proceeded to make his way up the ladder to the helm.

"Morning, Captain," spoke Nate as he stopped beside Hook. "How's the lass?"

Hook looked at his mate and shrugged. "Fine, well, not fine, but okay. How many people know about the situation with Dickie?"

"Everyone. Word travels fast aboard the ship. Also, we all saw Smee moving Dickie's body and you carrying Emma to your cabin."

Hook nodded. "True. She has a couple of scratches, as well as a bruise. Other than that, she has no other physical ailments."

Nate sighed. "Look Captain, I'm not really a sensitive guy, but when a lass experiences something like that, they're usually hurt emotionally."

Hook shrugged. "She'll be fine. I expect her to get over it rather quickly, and when she does, I'll finally take her."

Nate smirked. "Ah, and I'm sure she'll have been worth the wait."

"You got that right."

Emma woke up that morning with a start. The bed beside her was cold, and she could instantly tell Hook hadn't stayed the night. She looked in the direction of the desk and saw Smee sitting behind it, fast asleep. She sighed and rubbed her injured right breast. A dark angry bruise had formed there. Smee awoke with a start.

"Morning miss. The Captain had a long shift at the helm last night."

Emma nodded and stood up, putting on the Captain's long coat. She put on her boots and headed towards the cabin door.

"Where are you going?" asked Smee. "The Captain says you have to stay here."

"I'm going to find the Captain," replied Emma.

She ignored Smee's pleading tones and walked down the hallway. Once she was in the open, she watched as Nate entered the crew's quarters. Looking up at the helm, she saw Hook. She smiled a little as she climbed the steep wooden stairs. Hook watched as she made it to the top, but he didn't return her friendly smile.

"Morning."

Hook looked away from her as Emma moved closer.

"You should see my bruise," she sighed. "It's black."

Hook turned to face her and raised an eyebrow. "And why might I care about this?"

Emma looked slightly hurt at his tone, but she brushed it off. She turned to face the water and smiled as she observed the gentle waves. Hook stole a glance at her. She seemed peaceful, almost as though she was in her element. He took a deep breath.

"Do you want to learn something new?" he asked.

Hook hadn't planned on getting comfortable with Emma. In fact, he had planned for her to spend the day with Nate while he slept. He was going to take the helm again that evening.

"It depends on what it is," replied Emma, watching him cautiously.

Hook beckoned for her to come closer. She moved towards him, and he wedged her between his body and the wheel.

"Okay, the left side is port, and the right side is starboard," he explained, as he used his hook to engrave two symbols on the wood beside the wheel. "Now place your right hand here and your left hand there. Atta girl!"

She blushed as he used his hook and his good hand to hold her hands in position.

"Now turn the wheel three notches to port," he whispered in her ear as he guided her hands to the left.

Emma smiled as he directed her body. She found herself wondering how many women had he taught to sail the ship. She could feel the heat of his body against hers as he continued to show her how to steer. She found her mind wandering from the task at hand to Hook's body. His toned chest was pressed against her back, his warm hand was covering hers, and his lips were dangerously close to her ear. All she could think about was all the pleasurable things he was able to do with his mouth and the way his thick cock had felt in her hand and mouth.

Hook slowly trailed the curved metal down her thighs, while his good hand made its way to her bottom. Emma felt goose bumps starting to form on her skin. Before she realized what she was doing, her hand made its way behind her and gripped his hard length through the leather. He let out a small moan.

"Swan," he groaned, his lips connecting with the sweet spot on her neck.

Emma moaned loudly and pressed herself against him, her hand rubbing him gently. Hook turned her around and sat her on a wooden ledge next to the wheel, spreading her legs apart. Something about the idea of Hook ravishing her out on the open deck made her instantly hot. All of a sudden, he pulled back and gave her a smirk.

"Well, Swan, as much as I'd like to ravish you here, your body is mine alone to see. How about we take this back to my cabin?"

And they did. Hook continued to kiss her neck as he laid her down on his bed. She moaned, her fingers running though his chest hair and then down to his pants.

"Hook?"

"Hmmm?" He pulled back for a few moments to look at her.

"I'm not ready to have sex yet, but when the soreness from my breast goes away, I will be."

Hook smirked, raising his eyebrow. "That's what a man likes to hear."

His lips connected with her neck again, but she pushed him back.

"Hook?"

"Yes?"

"When you do take me, please take it slow."

Hook found himself staring into her eyes. Although she sounded nervous, her face told him a completely different story. She looked as though she wanted it, and it caused his heart to flutter a bit. Her wide green eyes were full of amusement, a little bit of fear, but mostly lust. Lost in the depths of her eyes, he didn't even realize her hands had made their way down to his pants and that she was in the process of unlacing them. His thumb reached out to stroke the dimple on her chin, and she offered him a soft smile. By now, his laces were undone, and she was pushing the leather down his hips and then his thighs. His hand drifted over to the bottom of her chemise, and he began to lift it, exposing her skin. The thin silky material bunched up around her waist, and Hook lifted it off of her. He helped her sit up and proceeded to remove the dress. He flung it across the room, leaving Emma completely bare. His eyes looked over her body. They were full of lust, but his expression suddenly darkened when his eyes landed on the angry bruise. Emma watched curiously as he lowered his head, his lips gently kissing the injured skin.

Hook pulled back again as Emma began to undo his vest, revealing his toned chest. She slipped it from his shoulders, allowing it to fall onto the bed. Hook quickly kicked it away. Her hands then resumed pushing his pants down his legs, his boots having been already discarded. They were both naked. His mouth was on her neck, kissing and sucking it, while his fingers ran down her chest to the middle of her creamy thighs. He slipped in one finger and moved it in and out slowly. Emma moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair, messing it up. He slipped another finger in. After letting her adjust to it, he added a third. She whimpered a little in pain before the pleasure took over.

"Come on Swan. Come for me," he whispered into her ear, roughly pumping his fingers in and out.

She came all of a sudden, her walls tightening so forcefully that Hook was afraid his fingers would break. He continued to pump his fingers in and out, allowing her to ride through her orgasm.

She released a small spray and then collapsed onto the bed. Hook removed his fingers. He watched as she relaxed into the pillows, still breathing heavily. Hook laid beside her, his erection digging into her thigh.

"Just give me a minute," she whispered weakly.

Hook smirked, kissing her neck again. She whimpered and threw her head back, allowing him better access to the sensitive spot on her neck. Her hand trailed down his chest, through the hair, and down his stomach. She traced the trail of hair and proceeded to grip his hardened length. It was Hook's turn to moan as she moved her hand up and down. She touched him slowly at first, as though she were teasing him. His good hand suddenly wrapped around the hand that was gripping his cock and moved it faster.

"That's a good girl," he whispered into her ear huskily, his hand dropping to fondle her uninjured breast.

She kept up the pace and then bent down. Hook watched as she opened her mouth around him, taking him in deep. He took no interest in being gentle. He placed his hand on the back of her head and forced her to take in his entire length at once. She gagged slightly, but she soon got used to the feel of him down her throat. Suddenly, he spurted his load into her mouth, and she drank it greedily. As his cock began to soften, she licked him clean, causing him to moan.

Hook fell asleep shortly afterwards. His arm was around Emma's bare shoulders, and his soft snores filled the cabin. Emma looked at his peaceful sleeping form, a small smile gracing her lips. She stood up and pulled the covers over him, making sure he was tucked in tightly. She walked over to the wardrobe and slipped into another chemise. She placed his leather jacket over her shoulders and walked over to the bookcase, studying the titles. She selected an older romance novel and went to sit at his desk. She started to read the book, but kept getting distracted by Hook's sleeping form. His handless arm was covering his eyes while his good hand rested behind his head. He must have been asleep for a few hours because Emma had finished the book when he finally awoke. Her head was buried in another book, and she wasn't looking in his direction. He watched as her brow furrowed in concentration. After a few minutes passed, he stood up and made his way over to her, oblivious to the fact he was completely naked. Emma looked up from her book and gave him a small smile.

Hook knelt down beside her and looked at the book she was reading. _The Snow Queen_. Emma didn't fail to notice that his expression suddenly darkened.

"Where did you find this book, Swan?" he questioned.

Emma closed the book, a guilty expression overtaking her features. "In the drawer."

Hook snatched it away from her. "There's a reason why it was out of sight. Why did you go through my drawers?"

Emma watched as he hitched his pants around his waist, the book between his teeth.

"Hook, I'm sorry. I…"

Hook quickly turned around to face her, his eyes glazed with tears. "I meant to give that book to Milah. I bought it the day she died. It was supposed to be a gift. I kept it in the drawer because I didn't want anyone to touch it."

Her guilt-stricken face caused his heart to twist. Never in his life had he seen anyone look so full of remorse.

"Hook, I…"

He used his good hand to take back the book and looked at it. He took in her saddened expression and approached her.

"Swan, I'm sorry."

She looked up at him, shocked. "Wait, what?"

"I shouldn't have gotten so upset. It's just a book." He held it out to her. "I may have bought it for Milah, but it doesn't belong to her. Here, take it."

Emma gently took it from his outstretched hand. "What are you saying?"

"It's yours."

Emma gave him a heart-warming smile. She leaped up from the chair and flung her arms around him. Hook remained still as she tightly embraced him. It was the first time since Milah's death that he had properly hugged a woman.

Emma pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Hook, you're changing."

He looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Simple, you aren't the same jerk you were when you first took me as your prisoner."

Hook stared into her eyes. He knew what she was saying was true. He had derived no pleasure when he slept with Bridgette the other day. He had done it to spite Emma. When she had been attacked, he couldn't deny the fear that had overtaken him. As he looked at her, his heart began to flutter. He realized he had fallen for her, but he didn't love her. Sure, he was attracted to her and enjoyed her company, and he realized he had changed since meeting her, but he didn't think he was capable of loving someone again.

"Killian Jones."

"Hmmm?" she looked genuinely confused.

Hook sighed. "My name is Killian Jones, not Hook."

Emma smiled slightly, his hand still on her cheek. "Killian."

His name sounded heavenly when it came from her mouth. He smiled as she looked at him softly.

"Should I refer to you as Killian now?"

He nodded. "Yes."

Emma's green orbs continued to stare into his blue ones as he leaned over. His thumb caressed her cheek, and her head moved closer to his. He was going to do it – he was going to kiss her. His lips had touched no others since Milah. A few seconds passed, and his lips were on hers, kissing her gently.

Emma kissed him back, her hands resting on his hips. His bad arm wrapped around her, holding her tightly against him. The kiss became more passionate, his tongue sliding into her mouth. She kissed him back with equal fervour, her hands running up and down his back.

"Killian." The name sounded strange to her at first, but it soon came naturally.

He pulled back, pressing their noses together. "Emma."

She blushed as he called her by her first name, and his lips returned to hers. She found herself trapped beneath his body and on top of the mattress. His lips continued to press against hers, his hand trailing down her waist to her thighs, spreading them apart. She giggled a bit as his fingers dipped inside her. He pulled back as he moved two digits in and out. She closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes, darling. I want you to look into my eyes as I make you come."

Emma opened her eyes. Within a few minutes, her walls began to tighten around his fingers, and she let out a loud moan. Killian grinned as his lips recaptured hers, his fingers bringing her orgasm through to its conclusion.

He went to unlace his pants again when a loud knock sounded at the door. Killian pulled back, instantly covering her body with the sheets.

"Come in," he called.

Nate entered, and he looked stressed. "Bad news Captain. There's a navy ship ahead."

Killian let out a curse under his breath and turned to Emma. Nate had left.

"Whatever happens, don't come out." He took her hand and guided her to the wardrobe. "Hide in here and don't make any noise."

He opened the doors and helped her in. "I'm going to lock the cabin door. You'll probably hear some cannons, fighting, and screaming."

Emma looked at him apprehensively. "Killian."

He captured her lips once again with a gentle kiss. "You'll be alright."

He closed the doors to the wardrobe and exited the cabin, locking it up behind him, leaving Emma all alone.

Killian made his way to the deck and looked ahead. The crew had the cannons out and their weapons drawn. The women were clearly below deck.

"Okay men, remember, give no quarter!" Killian ordered as he went to the helm, directing his ship towards the naval ship.

His men cheered enthusiastically as Killian moored the Jolly Roger beside the enemy ship. The battle then commenced. The enemy swung across on ropes, their weapons drawn. Killian used a rope to swing down from the helm and onto the main deck, automatically engaging in a fight with another man. It didn't take him long to defeat the enemy. He slashed the man's stomach open with his sword and finished by plunging his hook into the man's neck. The officer's blood stained the deck of the ship. As the battle raged on, a couple of the naval officers entered the hatchet and into the crew's quarters undetected. Screams from the women could be heard. Two of his crew members immediately made their way down the ladder, hoping they weren't too late.

Another member of the enemy crew entered the hallway carrying an axe. He managed to slip by unnoticed. He walked towards Hook's quarters and used his axe to bash open the door. Emma was shaking with fear, her breath caught in her throat. She heard the cabin door fall to the ground. Heavy footsteps followed. She peered through a small crack in the wardrobe and saw a man rifling through Hook's desk, looking for treasure. After pocketing a watch, he turned to the wardrobe, the axe still in his hand. Emma's hands instinctively reached around, trying to find anything that could be used as a weapon. She found a sword and almost let out a sigh of relief before remembering there was someone else there. She grabbed the hilt just as the man opened the doors. A look of surprise crossed his face, but then he quickly recovered. He raised his axe above his head with a smirk. Emma immediately swung the sword out, striking him through the chest. She heard a crunching sound as the sword cut through his bone and muscle. Blood began to seep through his shirt. Her sword had gone through his heart. The man's eyes met hers for a few moments before he fell forward, the sword emerging from his back. Emma covered her mouth with her hands, muffling a scream. Panic shot through her body, and tears were streaming down her face. She had just killed a person.

Killian appeared in the doorway, and he appeared stunned. He looked first at Emma, and then the dead man, and finally back at Emma.

"Darling…"

He had never called her that before, and if she hadn't been so shaken, she would have melted on the spot. Instead, she ran into his arms, crying frantically into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Swan, you had no choice. He would have killed you," he whispered in her ear, his good hand stroking her hair.

Emma saw the blood on his hook, but didn't flinch. She was too busy thinking about what she had just done.

She had killed someone. Emma Swan was a murderer.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

**Thank you for all your reviews on the last chapter as well, they made my day **

**So this is my longest chapter to date and I want to thank my BETA as usual, watergurl, for taking her time. **

**Smut time is finally here and I will admit this is the first time I have ever written a proper sex scene. As usual this chapter contains inappropriate content. **

**Also I seriously could not resist adding in Oaken from Frozen. I absolutely loved his character. **

_**Two weeks later**_

The men were bored. Bridgette, Krystal, and Lina had been killed in the attack by the royal navy, and now the crew couldn't wait until they docked to enter a brothel to release some of their sexual tension. They found themselves playing drinking games and betting silly things. Some of them were a bit jealous the Captain's lass escaped relatively unscathed, but other than that, they were relieved. Ever since Emma came on board, Hook seemed more relaxed and less fearsome. Little did they know that Emma was curled up in his arms that morning.

_The bruise was gone._

That was the first thought that came to her mind when she woke up that morning. Killian was still curled up beside her, his arms enveloping her. She smiled gently, but then the usual guilt that had been looming over her came back with a vengeance. She had murdered a man. Sure, he was about to kill her, but Emma never thought she was be capable of something like that. She thought about his life, whether he had a wife, children, friends…what his family was thinking…were they worried? Killian had done nothing but cherish her over the last two weeks. He tried to make her feel better and assure her that her actions were unavoidable, but she knew better.

There is always a choice.

She moved herself as carefully as she could from Killian's arms, not wanting to wake him, but she failed. Even in his sleep, Killian could sense the emptiness. He knew she had moved away, and he woke up with a start. He caught her looking in the mirror with her dress pulled down, examining the spot where the faint bruise had been. The Killian side of him almost felt sorry for her as her face showed nothing but nervousness and doubt, while the Hook side of him was grinning from ear to ear, knowing that he was finally going to fuck her. Her eyes met his, and she jumped slightly.

"Morning," he mumbled.

Emma smiled nervously. "Morning."

Killian patted the space beside him, and she slowly made her way over. She tentatively sat down beside him, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Are you going to take me now?" she whispered.

Killian pulled back, a bit stunned. "Darling, a lot has changed between us. I'm not about to take you right now. I have a busy day ahead of me. We dock soon, so I can't be worn out."

Emma looked at him in surprise. "I'm sorry. I just thought you would, you know, after I said…"

He silenced her with a kiss on the lips, and she relaxed.

"I know I shouldn't…" she whispered. "But I trust you."

Killian looked at her with a gentle expression on his face. "That's the biggest mistake you'll ever make love, but for now, I promise to not break your trust."

Emma smiled as he kissed her forehead softly.

"Nate is going to take you into town. He won't touch you, I promise," Killian said, as he opened the wardrobe.

Emma watched as he pulled out a pair of pants, a billowing shirt, a corset, and a leather jacket.

"These belonged to Milah. They may be a bit large, but they'll cover you."

Emma laughed softly as she removed her dress and put the pants and shirt on. Killian watched as she wrapped the corset around herself.

"You know, these things are impossible to put on by oneself, and you only have one hand," Emma said shyly.

Killian smiled. "You're supposed to lace it in the front."

Emma returned his smile as she resumed lacing the corset. After making sure it wasn't too tight, she put the leather jacket on. She then headed over to the mirror, untangling the knots in her hair with a brush.

Killian watched her movements, his eyes glued to her hair. He stepped forward and took the brush from her hand, taking over the task. Emma watched as he gently combed the knots out. After he finished, his eyes met hers, and he twirled a lock of her hair around his finger.

"You have incredible hair," he smiled. "Have you ever had it cut?"

Emma laughed. "Just the ends, and never more than a couple of centimetres. When I was a little girl, I always wanted to be a princess, and you know, princesses have long beautiful hair."

Killian smiled and looked a bit nervous. "To be honest Swan, you'd look like a princess regardless of the length of your hair."

Emma blushed as Killian put down the comb and pulled out a black elastic band. She watched as he used his hook and his good hand to gather together her hair. Keeping his hook underneath, he used his hand to weave her hair through the band, tying it up.

"Thank you," Emma said.

Killian smiled at her gently and pulled away, grabbing his own leather jacket.

"As I told you before, Nate will not touch you. I trust him with my life. He's going to take you dress shopping."

Killian handed her a pouch full of coins. "You can buy whatever you like. He'll bring you back later this evening. There's a small tavern that's a short distance from the centre of the village where you can get a hot meal."

Emma nodded her head in understanding as she placed the pouch inside the pocket of her coat.

"You can also get some shirts, pants, and boots if you'd like. I know Milah's are too big for you." Killian sighed as he sadly stroked one of Milah's shirts that was hanging in the wardrobe. Emma didn't know what to do. There were moments when he wanted to do nothing more than to pleasure her, kiss her, and most importantly, make her happy. Then there were other times when he was once again moody. This was usually triggered when he was reminded in some way of Milah.

There were also moments when Emma was sad or moody. She missed her parents terribly. She would definitely be a big sister now, and she often found herself wondering whether her mother or father still thought about her, wondering if she was dead.

Killian closed the wardrobe door, shaking her from her thoughts. Emma's eyes met his again, and he offered her a small smile.

"We'll dock soon. Do you want to help me steer the ship into port?"

Emma's eyes widened in surprise. "You'd let me do that?"

Killian nodded. "With my help, of course. I mean, you aren't exactly an expert when it comes to steering."

Emma laughed softly as she followed Killian from the room and onto the main deck. His men were already bringing down the sails and getting the ropes ready to moor. Smee was at the helm. Killian used his good hand to guide her up the stairs. When they got to the top, Smee immediately stepped away from the wheel. Killian beckoned her to come over, and he placed her between his body and the wheel. Her hands rested at ten and two, while his hook and hand helped her steer.

With his body pressed against hers, her mind started to wander. She thought about his thick cock wrapped in her hand or the feeling of his magnificent length in her mouth. She could almost taste the saltiness of his release. She found herself wondering what he would feel like inside of her. She had come to terms that it was going to hurt the first time, but she understood the pain would subside and pleasure would take over once she got used to his size. He rested his chin on her shoulder as he slowly guided her hands through the notches of the wheel.

"And very slowly, two notches to port," he whispered as they drew closer to the wooden pier.

Emma followed his instructions and watched as his men quickly used the ropes to tie the ship to the wooden pier. Killian smiled as she moored the ship perfectly. It's as if sailing was in her blood. He'd never allowed Milah to moor his ship, as she was more reckless behind the helm, but he did teach her how to sail.

After the ship was properly moored, Smee elected to stay behind and clean the deck, making sure no one eyed the ship. He might have been a short and stumpy man, but he was quite useful with the sword.

Killian and Emma approached Nate on the main deck. He was preparing a satchel. Nate smiled as they approached. He would be lying if he said he wasn't tempted by Emma, but he was quite possibly the only man on the ship who wouldn't touch her if given the chance.

"Morning, Miss Swan," spoke Nate, giving her a slight bow.

Emma smiled back nervously. She had only been in contact with two other people on the ship, one was a blubbering old man and the other had tried to kill her. Nate though, never even looked at her chest. For some reason, she got a good vibe from him.

"You know the drill Nate. Take her shopping, and then to lunch. Make sure you keep her safe. Swan, can you leave us alone for a bit? Wait at the bottom of the ramp."

Emma nodded and turned to walk away, but Killian drew her back, a playful grin gracing his features. Nate turned away, and she noticed the rest of the crew looked away as well.

"Is that any way to say good-bye, darling?" he whispered.

Emma blushed and started to reply, but she found herself pulled against him, her lips locked with his in a passionate kiss. The sound of their kiss echoed, making it fairly obvious that their tongues were involved. His hand rested on her backside, and when he pulled away, she was very red.

"You may go now," he softly spoke.

Emma turned around and started to walk away, but not before Killian playfully smacked her backside. If it were even possible, she turned a deeper shade of red. Once she was out of sight, Killian turned back to Nate.

"Make sure you don't bring her back to the ship until seven. She's nervous about fucking, so I want to try and ease her nerves. Whether or not she's ready mentally, her body is. I need to prepare the room to help make the experience better for her when I finally take her tonight."

Nate nodded in understanding. "You know, I think you like her Captain."

Killian looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Don't take this wrong way or get angry, but you treat her similar to Milah. You make sure she's taken care of, that she receives enough food and water. You don't let the men mistreat her – you make sure she's comfortable and safe. Your eyes never leave her when she's around."

Killian narrowed his eyes slightly. He may be fond of Emma, but she was not like Milah in any way. He found it hard to be mad at Nate, especially when he spoke the truth.

"You better not repeat that to anyone else. I suppose I'm fond of her, but once I'm finished with her, I'll drop her off near her village. At least I'll know she's out of harm's way, but just so you know, I don't plan to keep her."

Nate nodded. "I know."

Killian dismissed him, and sent him to look after Emma. Once Emma and Nate disappeared from the docks, he turned to the rest of his crew.

"You are not to come back to the ship tonight. Stay at the taverns. Have fun with the wenches and the whores. Have a good time and drink!"

His men cheered, and started to leave the ship. Soon it was just him and Smee remaining.

"You, on the other hand, need to make sure my cabin is spotless. I want the existing sheets be replaced with the red silk ones. I also want two bottles of red wine, and the food to be exceptional. If you'll excuse me, I need to go buy some candles and flowers."

As Killian left his ship and headed towards the local flower market, he couldn't help but feel soft. In moments like these, Hook was gone. The evil, sick, twisted pirate that everyone had come to fear was slowly disappearing the more time he spent with Emma. The polite, shy, rule-abiding Killian side of himself was slowly taking over. He didn't know what to make of this revelation.

Emma followed Nate through the dirty winding streets of Arendelle. From a distance, it appeared to be a clean and wealthy kingdom, but she could tell the area that Killian had chosen to stop at was not in the main part of town. Nate periodically looked back to make sure she was safe and still following him. She offered him a small smile each time he checked on her. He hadn't tried to talk to her, and Emma couldn't see him starting to. He seemed to be a quiet man, one who kept to himself. He finally stopped outside a shop called "Dresses for all Occasions."

"They have everything here – not just dresses. They're relatively affordable, so you should be able to stock up. I'm going to wait outside. I don't think the Captain would be too pleased if I saw you in anything revealing."

Emma blushed. "Okay, thanks."

As she went into the building, Nate's hands caught her wrists. "He likes red and black, as well as lace and silk."

Emma entered the shop, the jingle of the bell going off above her, announcing her presence. She looked around the shop and saw another woman trying on dresses. A friendly looking shop assistant immediately greeted her. She was easily in her twenties.

"Hi, my name is Pippy, and I'll be your consultant today," she smiled, looking very enthusiastic.

"Hi," replied Emma nervously. "I'm here for some dresses."

Pippy nodded and guided Emma further into the shop. "What kind of dresses?"

Emma looked around the store. "Long ones, some formal and some casual."

Pippy nodded her head in understanding and headed over to a rack of long silk dresses. Emma's eyes landed on some of the more scandalous ones. They were short, lacy, black and red, ensembles that would drive Killian mad.

"Miss, would you like to look at those as well?" asked Pippy, as she stood near her.

Emma took a deep breath. "I'd like to try on the red and black one."

Once that was addressed, Emma turned her attention to the longer dresses and the pants and shirts. Pippy made sure she tried on every single one. She ended up purchasing a number of white, black, red, and navy dresses. Pippy even managed to convince her to get a green one. There was still plenty of money left over when she was done. Nate took the bags, carrying them for her. Emma followed him again through the maze-like streets. He took her further away from the rough part of town and into the more upscale section. They stopped at a small wooden building. A sign outside read: _Wandering Oaken's Trading Post._

"I know it doesn't look like much, but the food here is delicious," muttered Nate as he pushed open the door, beckoning Emma to follow him.

Emma looked curiously at Nate as she walked past him. Once inside the tavern, the smell of roast meat filled her senses.

"Yoo-hoo," spoke a friendly man with an accent. "Big summer blow out."

Emma gave the man a smile.

"Yoo-hoo, Nathan," continued the man.

"We're just here for food and drinks." Nate replied, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

Emma couldn't help the small smile that crossed her face at the redness of Nate's face. It was clear he wasn't used to being called by his first name.

"Table for two, yah?" asked the man.

"Yes, Oaken. And make sure the lass gets your best wine," responded Nate, as Oaken straightened up to his full height, which was well over 6'5".

Oaken led Emma and Nate through the busy tavern towards a quieter booth in the back. They sat down, ready to eat.

Killian was stressed. The meat was overcooked, the wine was the wrong kind, and the flowers had started to wilt. The only things that had come out right were the candles. They had a strawberry scent and enveloped the cabin in a soft glow. It was almost seven o'clock now. Killian hoped Emma had eaten a large lunch, although the same couldn't be said for him. He hadn't had anything since breakfast, and his stomach was grumbling.

Emma had managed to tiptoe down the corridor soundlessly and entered the cabin beside Killian's. She quietly dug into the bottom of the bag and pulled out the black and red number. She quickly undid her corset and slipped off the rest of her clothing. After staring for a few minutes at the little ensemble, she put it on. It barely covered her thighs and pushed her breasts up. She stared at herself in the mirror for a few moments before she put the coat back on again. Taking a deep breath, she exited the cabin and walked to Killian's room. As she opened the door, her breath got caught in her throat. Killian stood in the middle of the room, facing away from her, cursing softly, but that wasn't what surprised her most. Small candles glowed all around the cabin, illuminating the room in a soft haze.

"Swan, I…"

Her eyes met his, and she offered him a soft smile. He blushed a little.

"I...there was supposed to be dinner and good wine, but you know, nothing gets done right on this ship, especially if I don't do it myself. Smee overcooked the food and procured the wrong wine. The flowers, well, the merchant who sold them to me told me they were fresh, but apparently they weren't…and the candles, I don't know if you like the scent…"

Emma gave him a smile. "It's perfect."

Killian blushed as he scratched the back of his head in an awkward manner. Whatever courage Emma possessed before suddenly vanished. Her whole plan of seducing him disappeared. All she could think of was his length, and how badly it would hurt when he finally entered her. But then she remembered him telling her that he'd be gentle and that he'd try to make it as pleasurable as possible for her. It was clear that he was thinking the same thing, judging from the look on his face. As she looked around the room at all the effort he put into the evening, she felt her fear slowly dissipate.

After a few moments passed, she reached up and started to pry open her coat. Her eyes were trained on the ground as she did so. Killian's eyes widened slightly, and he licked his lips. His eyes were fixed on her. The jacket suddenly dropped to the ground, and she stood in front of him, awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other. As she looked into his eyes, he stepped forward, pressing his lips against hers. She froze for a second before working her hands through his hair. His hooked arm wrapped around her waist, while his good hand gently caressed her cheek. They stood there for a few minutes before he lifted her into his arms. Emma's legs wrapped around his waist, and his member, which was already aroused, dug into her thighs. Killian gently pulled away as he laid her down on the bed. He lay beside her. She leaned in for another kiss. Their lips met again, and this time, their tongues began a battle for dominance. Her hand slipped down to the front of his vest, and she slowly unbuttoned it. She pushed it off of him and then started lifting his black shirt over his head.

He was bare on top apart from his brace, which still connected the hook to the end of his arm.

Emma reached out to unfasten the straps, but Killian stopped her.

"Let me," he said.

Emma sighed. He had always been the one to remove it from his arm, and each time he had done so, he made sure she wasn't looking.

"Don't be ashamed," she whispered. "I've seen it before. I want to be the one to take it off."

He suddenly stopped what he was doing and Emma's hand replaced his. He watched as she delicately undid the straps, revealing more scars in the process. Once she unbuckled all the straps, she gently slipped the brace down his arm until his stump was revealed. Placing the brace on the ground, she wrapped her fingers around his left wrist and brought the stump to her lips, kissing it softly. His expression darkened at first, but then gradually disappeared. A look of love took its place. This woman, a woman he was only going to use for sex, was so accepting of him in his entirety. Her eyes were full of love, acceptance, and care.

"You don't have to be afraid," she whispered. "It's just a scar. A memory."

Killian had enough of the talking. He pulled her in for a tender kiss, his hand cupping her breast through the thin silky material. Her tongue began to dance with his, her hand continuing to stroke the scarred tissue. His fingers travelled from her breast down to her stomach and then to the hem of the flimsy dress. Emma pulled back briefly, looking into his eyes as he hitched the edge up her thigh, exposing her lower half to his hungry gaze. He continued to slide the dress up higher, revealing her toned stomach and her round breasts. He helped her sit up as he pulled it over her head. Emma blushed as he looked at her – it was as if she were the most beautiful woman in the world. His fingers trailed from her breast down to her cunt. Emma drew him in for another kiss as her hands made their way to his pants, attempting to remove the laces. Killian's mouth continued to work against hers as his fingers dipped beneath her blonde curls, rubbing the bundle of nerves. She moaned, feeling herself starting to get wet. He pulled back for a few moments to slip out of his leather breeches and boots. They were both naked, and Emma found herself looking down at his erect member, the nerves from earlier arising again.

"Emma…" he said, using her name. "I promise I'll take care of you."

She looked at him and a small smile graced her features. A few nerves still lingered. Killian reached down to kiss her again, and his fingers returned to area between her legs. Emma parted her legs further, allowing him better access. His lips left hers and travelled down her neck to her left breast and took the rosy bud into his mouth. He nibbled and sucked on it for a few minutes before he continued downwards. He rested between her legs, his blue eyes meeting hers. She watched as his lips moved forward, his tongue darting out and licking the slit between her sex. She moaned as his mouth descended on her, licking roughly and nipping gently, while his fingers continued to move in and out. She threw her head back, her fingers threading through his hair, moans coming from her mouth. Killian could tell she was close. Her walls were beginning to tighten around his fingers. He very gently started to ease a third finger into her. Emma opened her eyes in surprise, a slight yelp leaving her mouth. Killian's eyes met hers, and she saw a look for concern behind the blue orbs. After a few moments had passed, he started to move his fingers again, and Emma found the experience pleasurable. His tongue continued to tease the bundle of nerves, only this time, his eyes were locked on hers. When she finally came, she didn't shy away. She looked into his eyes as she moaned.

Killian slowly kissed his way up the length of her body, and his lips met hers once again. Emma could taste herself on him, and she very slowly started kissing her way down his body, towards his erect member. He watched as her hand wrapped around him, pumping it up and down. Killian moaned, his hands tangled in her hair. She proceeded to wrap her mouth on the tip, bringing the entire length into her mouth, her chin touching his balls. She pulled back and repeated the motions, but he suddenly stopped her.

"If you keep it up lass, I won't be able to last very long," smiled Killian weakly.

Emma looked into his eyes as he pushed her down onto the bed, his stump resting behind her head. Her breath hitched in her throat. The time had come. He was finally going to take her. Using his good hand, he spread her apart, his fingers returning to her cunt.

"You're very wet, Emma," he murmured as he slipped three fingers back in easily. "And you aren't as tight as you normally are."

Emma felt his fingers pulling out, his hips resting between her legs. His hand slipped down to his cock, coating it with her wetness.

He lined himself up. Emma closed her eyes as he worked the tip into her body. He paused, allowing her to adjust to his size. So far, everything seemed okay. She hadn't make any attempts to pull away, nor did she whimper. He moved forward ever so gently, but this time, her eyes opened in panic. Her eyes were glued to his, but he didn't pause. He thrust forward gently again, not bothering to stop. A tear leaked out of her eye as he pushed himself in all the way. She felt overwhelmed by the intrusion, and she started to whimper from the pain. His fingers went to her face, wiping away her tears. His stump remained behind her head.

"Emma, I promise it'll get better." Her hands grabbed his chest hair, pulling at it slightly. He captured her lips in a slow gentle kiss. "Emma…"

She lay there for a few minutes, his member continuing to stretch her. The pain had disappeared, but the intrusion still felt unnatural.

"Killian, you can move…" she whispered.

He stroked her cheek as he pulled back gently. Then he pushed back in again. Her walls were still tender, and she whimpered again. He pulled back, gently rocking his hips into hers. After a few minutes passed, the pain subsided and his promise was coming true. She started to feel nothing but pleasure. She gripped his hips as he moved, her moans filling the room. Killian saw this as a positive sign, and he began thrusting harder and deeper. She no longer showed any pain. Instead, she urged him deeper, wrapping her legs around him. He suddenly pulled away and rolled onto his back. He used his hand to pull her up and urged her to wrap her leg around his waist.

"Ride me, darling," he whispered.

He signalled for her to sink down on his length. She slowly complied. The new angle caused the pain to remerge once again, but only for a few moments. Killian used his stump and hand to hold onto her hips, lifting her slightly. She got the message and used her knees to move up and down his length. She moaned as she found an angle that brought both of them pleasure. His face was totally relaxed as he watched her move, and his lips were slightly parted.

Killian flipped them around again, and he started to pound into her hard. They were both getting close. Emma moaned loudly as she came, he pulled out of her, empting his release onto her stomach. After it was over, they laid on the bed, panting for a few brief moments. Other than some discomfort between her legs, Emma felt fine. Killian kissed her again, and she returned it lazily. After a few more minutes had passed, he pulled away and headed over to a basin filled with lukewarm water. He grabbed two cloths and proceeded to wet them and wring them dry before handing one to Emma. He cleaned himself off while Emma wiped his seed from her stomach, a slight sticky feeling remaining. He made sure he was completely clean of his release before he re-joined her on the bed.

She snuggled closer to him, his arms wrapping around her naturally. She turned to face him, offering him a small smile before they started kissing again passionately. When Emma started to feel his cock harden, she knew they would be repeating the performance – and she didn't mind.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**Okay, thank you for all your reviews, they make me smile. I would also just like to warn you, there is some rough sex in this chapter and then some sad times. The reason for the rough sex is I am trying to show that Killian still has a long way to go before he can fully rid himself of his Hook personality. So if you don't like the idea of rough sex, or skip over the sex scene, but I promise that this fiction will have a happy ending. **

**Right on with the chapter. **

_**Three weeks later:**__**  
**_  
Sure enough, he had taken her more than once that evening, and she had eagerly let him. He had shown her a few different positions, with her on back and her on top. He promised her there were many more positions for them to try, but her body needed to get used to him first.

Last week, he had promised to show her a different position, one that would give him all the control while fucking, but would bring her pleasure as well. Then her time of month came.

After a night of passionate fucking, Emma had fallen asleep, dreaming of what would happen the following day. She awoke the next morning to blood-stained sheets. She was so embarrassed that she begged him to give her her own cabin. Killian simply smirked and told her that he was a pirate, and the blood didn't bother him. He made her sleep next to him in a black chemise while she bled. She didn't think it was possible to have met a more arrogant man.

By now, her feelings towards him had changed a lot. She was well aware he was attracted to her, but she also knew he didn't love her. Her feelings towards him were different. It hadn't even been six months since Graham had died, but she was already in love with another man – a man who was supposed to be evil, but who had shown nothing but kindness and affection towards her the last few months. She never thought she would have been capable of loving another person after Graham died, but now, she was proving herself wrong. She loved Killian Jones, and it broke her heart knowing he didn't love her back. She knew he would eventually tire of her and drop her off somewhere. She wanted to make the most of their time together, even though the farewell would hurt more.

She shifted in the bed. He was next to her, still fast asleep. His arms were wrapped around hers, and her hands slowly wandered down to her cunt. Dipping her pinkie in shallowly, she pulled it out and examined it. There was no blood, which meant they could resume their activities. She smiled as he let out a soft snore. Bending down, she kissed his forehead gently.

"Killian," she whispered gently.

"Hmmm..." he replied sleepily. "Go back to sleep Emma."

She smiled as he spoke her name. This was another thing that had changed between them. In public, he continued to call her Swan, but in the confines of their cabin, he reverted to Emma, and more recently, love.

"Killian," she whined again in a teasing tone.

He grumbled some curse under his breath as he removed his arms around her, covering his eyes.

Emma sighed as she stared at him, and then a grin appeared on her face. She disappeared under the covers and gripped his soft member. Killian moaned in his sleepy state as she started massaging his hardening cock. His member stiffened rather quickly, and she bent her head down, wrapping her mouth around the thick tip. Whether or not he was awake, Killian remained still, his eyes shut. As she deep-throated him, she could feel his member straining. It wasn't long before he spilled his seed into her mouth. She swallowed it, and when her head re-emerged, a very much awake Killian was staring at her with an amused expression on his face.

"I could certainly get used to that kind of wake-up call, love."

Emma crawled back up and sat on his lap, her legs on either side of his. Killian ran his good hand and stump up and down her thighs.

"I take it there was something you wanted to tell me," he smiled as she rested her hands on his chest.

"Well, I've been dying for you to show me the new move."

Killian raised an eyebrow and went in for another kiss. His cabin door suddenly swung open. He immediately threw a sheet over Emma, shielding her from whoever had entered.

"What the fuck?" shouted Killian. "You know the rules, Smee."

Smee twiddled his hat nervously. "Captain, there's an emergency on deck, and you're not going to like it."

Killian raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

"The Dark One is on board."

Emma flinched at the sudden manic look that appeared in Killian's eyes. He let out a devilish grin, all the warmness gone.

"Excellent," he hissed.

Emma watched as Killian leaped out of bed, showing no shame as he put his clothes and brace on in front of Smee.

"Get dressed, lass."

Emma watched as Killian quickly exited the cabin, grabbing his sword on the way out. Emma got out of bed and threw on a dress. She went to follow them, but realized Smee had locked the door.

Once on deck, Killian stood face to face with none other than Rumplestiltskin. Killian drew his sword, a look up pure hatred gracing his face. Rumple just giggled.

"Long time no see, Captain. Tell me, how has life been without your precious Milah?"

Killian gripped his sword tightly. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you here and now."

Rumple addressed him with a similar seething look. "I could say the same. After all, you did steal my wife from me. And a mother."

Killian glared at the man standing in front of him, if you could call him that. "She left you and came to me. She sought adventure and true love, and I gave it to her."

Rumplestiltskin smiled darkly. "Ah, so you're saying that Milah was your true love."

"Aye." Emma had completely vanished from his mind as he stared at the Dark One.

Rumple giggled. "So you're saying that you love no other?"

"No. Never," replied Killian.

Rumple snapped his fingers and let out a triumphant laugh. Emma appeared beside him, and Killian's eyes widened in fury. As he stepped forward, he found himself tied to the mast again, his crew frozen as well.

"Who's this then?"

Emma turned and looked at the man who was tightly grabbing her arm. "What the hell are you?" she asked.

Rumple looked slightly offended. "What a rude question to ask, dearie."

"Pardon?" Emma asked, half questioning and half apologizing.

Rumple swivelled her around harshly, forcing her to face Killian. He summoned his dagger and held it to her throat.

"Stop this, Crocodile!" hissed Killian.

Rumple giggled and pressed the knife closer to Emma's throat. "You see, I don't believe you. I think you have feelings for the blonde. Otherwise, fear wouldn't be on your face and panic wouldn't be heard in your voice."

Emma struggled against the knife, her eyes not meeting Killian's.

"Careful now, dearie. One slight slip, and you'll die. You see, I recently poisoned this dagger. Now, your name please."

"Emma. Emma Swan." Emma could hear the panic in her voice.

He giggled. "Your parents are doing everything in their power to find you. I'm sure they'll be heartbroken to find their only daughter happily playing pirate whore to the famous Captain Hook."

Emma looked at Killian, whose expression was murderous, as he fought against the bonds he was in.

"Here's what I'm going to do," whispered Rumple in her ear. "I'm going to go back to your parents and tell them you're alive and that you're having the time of your life as a pirate's whore."

Emma felt tears begin to form in her eyes as Rumplestiltskin talked about her parents. "Please…"

Rumple laughed. "Here's another idea. How about I take you with me for something in return?"

He spun her around to face him. She felt his knife against her back. Rumple looked over towards Killian, who was still struggling to get free. He realized Killian was in love with her and thought of the perfect solution. He would do something that would aggravate the pirate beyond belief. He uttered another giggle.

"Considering your pirate is never going to take you home, I'll offer my services to you. In return, I would like a kiss."

Emma's face crinkled in disgust.

"Don't do it, Swan. Don't listen to him."

Rumple glanced at Killian and smiled in a twisted manner. "Like you were really going to take her home. Once you're bored of bedding her, you'll ditch her at the next port just like you do with all the women."

Emma looked away from Rumple, not able to control the tears that formed in her eyes. Rumple was right. Killian didn't really care for her. He was just using her for sex. She suddenly recalled the story of how the Dark One had killed Milah. In that moment, she realized she trusted Killian a lot more than Rumple.

"No," whispered Emma. "You can tell my parents whatever the hell you want, but I'm not going with you. I'm staying here. I will always find my parents."

Rumple grinned maniacally and pulled back his dagger. With a swish of his hand, he sent Emma flying across the deck, right into a wooden pole. Her body produced a sickening crunch as she fell to the ground.

Just like last time, Killian's bonds suddenly vanished, and as he advanced towards Rumple, he disappeared with a giggle, leaving a cloud of purple smoke behind. After staring at the empty spot for a bit, his gaze turned back to Emma's crumpled body. Smee had already rushed over to aid her. He tried helping her sit up, but she was clearly unconscious. His crew gathered around and watched Smee as he examined her spine.

"Smee…" began Killian.

"She's alive, Captain. She'll have a splitting headache and an aching body when she wakes up though."

Killian nodded as he bent down next to Emma's unconscious form, resting her head on his knees. He cradled her face between his hands and signalled to his crew members to resume their duties before lifting her over his shoulder and making his way back to their cabin. Smee followed behind.

"Captain, do you realize what she just did?" whispered Smee as they entered the room.

Killian didn't answer as he placed Emma onto the bed, pulling the covers around her. Smee started to heat up some water and grabbed a white towel.

"She chose you. He offered her her freedom – to be reunited with her parents – and she didn't go with him. She's loyal to you. She might even love you."

Killian spun around and glared at Smee. "Don't speak of love to me. Even if she does, you know I can't love her back. The only reason she picked me is because she knows how much I detest the Dark One."

Smee started to answer, but Killian silenced him. "I'll take over now. You go back on deck and deal with the crew. Change course. We're going to Quemea now."

Smee looked at him in shock. "Captain, that's three months away at a minimum, and it's the safe haven for the land of Storybrooke."

Killian turned to look at Smee. "I know. I think it's time for Emma to be reunited with her parents. A pirate's life is not for her."

Smee nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Emma stirred slightly as Killian pressed the hot towel to her forehead.

"Wh…what happened?" she mumbled.

Killian dabbed her forehead gently. "The Crocodile stepped foot on my ship. He taunted me, threatened you, and then offered to take you home. You defied him, so he hurt you."

Emma gave him a weak smile. "You didn't really think I would accept, right?"

Killian pulled back and looked at her gently. She seemed tired.

"Well, he did offer to take you home to your parents, and I know how much that means to you."

Emma smiled gently and took his hand into hers. "Well, did you see the way he looked? He was scaly and golden. That was the first indication why he wasn't to be trusted. The second being the dagger that he held to my throat."

Killian leaned over and traced her neck with his fingers, checking for any small cuts or other injuries. Satisfied that everything was okay, he looked at her gently.

"Emma, we're going to set sail to the port of Quemea."

She looked shocked as she studied him. There was not a single ounce of regret or any other emotion on his face.

"That's the closest port to my village," she whispered. "My parents…"

A hint of sadness filled her voice as she realized Hook was dropping her off and leaving her behind. At the same time, she was excited at the prospect of seeing her parents once again. Killian gave her a soft smile.

"You'll be reunited with your family again, but you still have three months with me, which will leave us with plenty of time for pleasure. After we drop you off, I shall head to Neverland with my crew."

Emma looked down sadly. "I guess I won't see you again after that?"

Killian looked away, a slight sense of guilt coursing through his body as he noted her broken expression. He should have seen it coming. He had known she liked him for some time now, but as he looked at her, he could see the attachment had grown to love.

"Well…" she spoke softly. "I guess we should make the most of these three months then."

Killian looked at her again and raised an eyebrow in a flirtatious manner. "So tell me Swan, what are you suggesting?"

Emma hitched her dress slowly up her thigh. Her eyes locked with his as she exposed her cunt and the bottom of her stomach. His hand rested on top of hers, helping her to slip the dress up higher, revealing her breasts. She sat down as he lifted the dress over her head. Her fingers went to the laces of his vest and quickly began to untie them.

"Now, about that new position…" she whispered huskily as she drew him into a passionate kiss.

Killian slipped the vest off and then removed his black shirt. He pulled away from her, kicking off his boots and slipping off his pants in the process.

"Basically, I need you to kneel and place your hands down in front of you. Face away from me," he spoke in a sexy manner.

Emma followed his orders, and she felt him burying his head between her cunt, his tongue lapping over her slit. He slipped his fingers in and pumped them in and out, stretching her and prepping her so that she was wet enough for him. He pulled back, and her whimpering ceased. He then slipped his thick member into her, sliding it all the way in. She moaned loudly. His hand and hook gripped her hip.

"Now darling, I'll be fucking you without mercy. Make you scream for me. At the same time, I'll be pleasuring you immensely."

Emma's mind went back to Rumple's words: pirate's whore. She found herself suddenly feeling ashamed. Regardless of the fact that he was the Dark One, as well as an evil man who had murdered Killian's love, his words held some truth. Here she was, letting a man who not only didn't care for her, but was going to throw her away after three months' time, use her. He had taken her maidenhead, the one thing no one else could have. She also let him fuck her whenever he wanted, amongst other things.

Killian sensed a change in Emma's stance as he pulled out and thrust back in again. He could see her deep in thought. His lips connected with her earlobe, and he nibbled at it gently.

"My dear Swan, what are you thinking about?" he whispered huskily.

"Just the way you're going to fuck me," she lied through gritted teeth.

Killian repeated his movements and then halted. She never said the words "fuck me" before. He moved again, thrusting even harder. Emma moaned from pleasure and slight pain as he showed no mercy. Killian knew the Dark One's words had gotten to her, and he felt the anger coursing through him. He wasn't stupid. As soon as Rumplestiltskin laid his eyes on Emma, he knew that Killian had fallen for the blonde, but she needed to go home, to her family. A pirate's life was not for her. After a few quick thrusts, he spilled his seed inside of her and collapsed beside her. Emma listened to his heavy breathing. She turned her body to face away from him, soft tears falling down her cheeks. The manner in which he had taken her just now had hurt. It was almost as painful as her first time. He was aggressive and showed no mercy. Her fingers dipped down to her cunt, and she felt his sticky release coating them, her walls convulsing at the intrusion. She hissed in pain as she pulled her fingers out.

Killian looked at her, and the guilt coursed through him. He'd hurt her. He was too rough and hard on her. As a result, he damaged her. He could tell she was crying by the soft sniffles she emitted. He didn't fail to notice her fingers were tinged in red. He had brutally fucked her, used her in the same manner as he used his whores, and he regretted every minute of it. He never planned to take her that forcefully, but as soon as the Dark One entered his thoughts, his honour disappeared.

"Emma..." he murmured, moving towards her, his good arm wrapping around her waist.

She neither responded to his words nor snuggled against him. Instead, she remained frozen in place, her legs pressed tightly together, hoping the pain would go away. He rested his head against her cheek.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Emma didn't reply. She felt another tear leak out of her eye.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I..."

Emma sighed. "Why did you have to be so brutal? What did I do wrong?"

Killian rubbed smooth circles on her stomach. "Nothing, love. I was angry about the whole crocodile episode, and I wrongly took my anger out on you. You can see now that I'm not a good man. I'm dangerous. This is why you need to go home to your parents, so you can be safe and happy – safe from me and my mood swings."

Emma felt another tear trickle down her cheeks. "Killian, the reason I was distracted is because I was thinking about the Dark One's words. He called me a pirate's whore, and he was right. I gave everything to you, and now you're going to toss me out like yesterday's trash."

Killian couldn't help the small tears that formed in his eyes. "Lass, I'm a bad man. There is not a single ounce of good in me. When you're finally home, safe in the arms of your loving parents, you'll understand. I'm still looking for my revenge. I'm going to find a magical bean, and then I'm going to sail to Neverland to try and find a way to defeat him."

Emma sniffled. "Why can't I come with you?"

"Because, this is not the life for you."

Emma turned her head slightly. "But can't I see you when you return? I'll wait for you."

A tear trickled down Killian's cheek. "Emma, I won't be returning for a very long time. You'll be long gone by the time I finally come back."

Emma turned away and covered his hand with hers. "I…I think it's best we stop this then. No more sex. No more sleeping together. Give me my own cabin. I can work during the day. That way, when the time comes for me to leave, it won't be as hard."

Killian nodded and pulled back, reaching for his pants. Emma watched as he dressed himself, walking over to their shared wardrobe. He opened the doors to Emma's side and grabbed as many dresses as he could. She watched as he exited the cabin, and once he was out of her line of sight, she stood up and slipped a dress over her head, wincing at the pain between her legs. Killian's head re-appeared in the doorway as he watched her gather the rest of her belongings. She scooted past him to reach the other cabin. She started hanging her clothes up. Killian watched from the doorway, a saddened expression on his face. The guilt consumed him.

"Smee will probably be glad to have some company in the kitchens," he said after a few moments of silence.

Emma looked at him and smiled softly. "I would love to spend time with him. He's been like a second father to me."

Killian nodded and disappeared from the doorway. Once he reached his own cabin, he closed the door and leaned against it. Anger coursed through him as he thought about Rumplestiltskin. Once again, that man had ruined a perfectly good thing. He'd spoken some harsh words to Emma, and she had believed him, causing her to be ashamed of herself. Killian knew he was partly to be blamed. He hadn't been gentle with her – he'd hurt her. He groaned and punched his hand against the door to get rid of some of the anger. He knew he couldn't change. Underneath the kindness he exhibited towards Emma, the darkness still remained. He was still Captain Hook, and that was never going to change.


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank you all so much for reviews from the last chapter, they make me smile. So a couple of people have asked how many chapters are left. There are seven chapter left, that including the epilogue. **

**So firstly, I would like to thank watergurl, and apologise because I forgot to thank her in the last chapter. **

**Secondly, I am in the process of writing my next story, so just out of curiosity, is anyone interested in reading what I write next? I'll release details further onwards. I don't know how long it will take to be published, but my BETA is not going to edit my next story, as she needs a break, which is very understandable, as editing eight pages is a lot of work, so if anyone is interested in editing my next story, please let me know. As far as I know for the next one, it will be M rated, with lots of Smut, more than this fic. **

**Thirdly, I am so excited as the cast of OUAT goes back to film soon. Bring on Captain Swan in season 4. **

**Have a lovely week everyone. **

**Chapter 10:****  
**  
_**Two weeks later:**__**  
**_  
Emma hadn't spoken to Killian in fourteen days. In fact, she rarely saw him. He spent most of his time at the helm, day in and day out. She occasionally saw him during meal times, but he usually sat at the other end of the table – a new woman could be found in his lap. His eyes would find hers every so often, but she was usually too busy speaking with some member of the crew to even notice. Emma started to spend a lot of time with the crew. She even began drinking with them. She was surprised to find out they weren't as bad as she had imagined. Sure, they may have stared at her chest or made some snide comments, but she could tell they enjoyed her company. A man named Mullins even taught her how to gamble, which he sorely regretted later. Emma picked up the game fairly quickly and soon found she could beat the men rather easily. She hadn't had the opportunity to play Killian, but judging from the way he kept his distance, she didn't expect it to happen anytime soon.

Emma was sore for days after their last sexual encounter. The first night, when his seed had slipped down her legs, it was slightly pink in colour, which indicated she had bled a little. She couldn't deny she was angry with him, but if she had been in his shoes, and if her arch nemesis had shown himself on her ship, she would have done the same thing. It no longer mattered because he clearly had no intention of bedding her again. Lily, a whore they had acquired in Arendelle, was spending a lot of time in his chambers. Often, it would be late at night when she heard Killian's grunts of pleasure, but she never heard Lily moan once. Shortly afterwards, the moans would cease and Lily's footsteps could be heard walking down the corridor. Emma noticed she never stayed the night.

Emma couldn't stop the jealousy that arose when she thought about Killian sleeping with the other woman, but she wasn't a hundred percent convinced that Killian was sleeping with her. In fact, it sounded as though Lily was either sucking him off or using her hand. She missed him. She missed the way he would hold her at night, the way he would light candles for her when she had a nightmare and then sing her a lullaby, and the way he would bring her pleasure, whether from his fingers, his mouth, or his cock. Most of all, she missed his company. Emma realized that even though she was just another woman to warm his bed, she had grown to love him. She could finally admit it to herself now. She loved the infamous and murderous Captain Hook. And having loved before, she recognised she loved him even more than she had ever loved Graham.

She couldn't bring herself to dislike Lily. Lily was around her age and was very sweet. She had red, vibrant hair and mystical grey eyes. She would make tea for Emma every morning, and Emma found herself becoming friends with her. They often cooked together with Smee, cleaned the decks, and shared laughs. When Lily would disappear for extended periods of time, Emma would feel the jealousy creep back, knowing that she was with him.

Right now was one of those moments. Emma and Lily had just finished helping Smee clean and put away the pans when Lily disappeared. Emma watched the petite redhead walk out of the room, shutting the door as she left. Smee stood behind her, drying a plate in his hands.

"Emma, are you okay?" he asked, his tone kind as he put away the plate.

Emma turned to face him and smiled. "Of course, why wouldn't I be? I'm just feeling nervous. Time is going by so fast, and before I know it, I'll be home."

Smee gave her a warm smile. "I'm sure your family is looking forward to your return, regardless of what the Dark One told them."

Emma smiled sadly.

_**Two weeks later.**__**  
**_  
A month had passed before Killian finally sat beside her at the table. He didn't say anything nor did he acknowledge her, but she felt his familiar presence. She was engrossed in her conversation with Starkey, talking about his past life while sipping on rum. Killian listened to their conversation, but made no attempt to join. Emma's familiar scent of cinnamon and lavender washed over him, and he found himself craving just one night with her. Not to have sex, but to have her in his arms where she would be safe. He missed the way her body felt against his and the way her breath tickled his cheek as he slept – it had felt so natural. Although he loved her, he couldn't allow himself to become attached. She would be gone in eight weeks, and he would resume his hunt for a magical bean.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as she poured Starkey another glass of rum. He noticed she didn't pour one for herself. They resumed their conversation, and he found himself feeling lonely and empty until Lily sat down beside him. He gave her his usual smirk, but without the usual flirtation that went with it. Lily gave him a seductive look and held out her hand. He grasped it while gazing at her chest. She stood up gracefully, guiding him towards the dining hall exit. Emma looked over and watched the two of them. At the last moment, Killian looked back and met her eyes. His features softened. She turned away and small tears started forming in her eyes. She heard the door shut behind them, the sound of their footsteps becoming softer.

After another shot of rum, Starkey sighed. "Do you want to look at the stars?"

Emma looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

Starkey stood up and held out his hand. She took it gingerly, earning a few amused glances from the crew as they made their way out of the hall and onto the main deck. Killian and Lily were nowhere to be seen, which meant they were probably in Killian's cabin. She felt a twinge of jealousy once again, but it went away when she saw Starkey looking at her curiously.

"Can you climb?" he asked.

Emma looked up at the mast, the rope ladder swaying gently in the breeze. "I…maybe."

Starkey gave her a soft smile. "It's simple. I'll be right behind you. Take as long as you need."

Starkey helped her onto the ladder. After she climbed a few metres, he started to follow, making sure to stay behind her in case she fell. If anything were to happen to her, Killian would rip his neck to shreds with his hook.

After a long ten minute climb, Emma made it to the crow's nest. When her feet finally touched solid wood, she gripped onto the railing for dear life. Starkey climbed over and stood beside her.

"Look up."

Emma followed his directives, and gasped as she gazed into the night sky. She had never experienced this before, and she was grateful to Starkey for showing her now. Never before had she seen anything so beautiful.

"I'm not great at explaining the constellations. The Captain knows them better than anyone else, but I can tell you this: you'll never be able to observe the stars in this manner again, especially not on land with all the fires lit. Out here, it's open water with no clouds and no light."

Emma smiled at the older man beside her and looked up again. From below, the door to the Captain's quarters opened. Expecting to see a worn out Lily, Emma didn't bother looking down.

Killian had just turned Lily down on her offer for his usual blow job. Never once did he sleep with her, as the thought of betraying Emma sickened him, though he did allow himself a bit of pleasure from her mouth and hands. Given that his mind was still on Emma, he was clearly not in the mood at the moment. As if he could sense her presence, he looked up. His breath hitched in his throat as he watched Emma and Starkey gazing at the stars. From his vantage point, he could see the look of amazement on Emma's face and the amusement on Starkey's.

"Oi!" cried Killian. "What are you two doing up there?"

Emma jumped at the sound of Killian's voice. They both turned to face the Captain, expressions of guilt on their faces. Killian's eyes met her green ones.

"Starkey, get down here."

Starkey looked at Emma. "I'm sorry, I…"

Emma smiled and touched his arm in a comforting manner. "It's okay. I'll tell him I asked you to take me up here."

Starkey smiled as he quickly climbed down. He stopped in front of the Captain, who appeared angry.

"You're making a move on Emma now?" he hissed.

Starkey looked at him in surprise. "I was just showing her the stars. No one has shown them to her yet. I thought it would help take her mind off of you and Lily. She's special, Captain."

Killian rolled his eyes. "Go back to the feast."

"Yes, sir."

Killian watched as Starkey quickly moved towards the crew's hatchet. Once he disappeared below deck, Killian turned to look at Emma. She was craning her neck backwards, looking at the stars. After a few seconds passed, Killian started climbing the rope ladder to meet her. Once he reached the top, her eyes met his briefly, a little surprised at how quickly he climbed it one-handed. Neither of them knew what to say as they stared at each other.

Eventually, Emma spoke. "You climbed that remarkably fast."

"Years of practice," he replied.

She smiled a little as she turned away, leaning over the railing, looking up at the sky. Killian stood next to her, his arms resting beside hers, almost touching.

"You see that one there, kind of shaped like a swan?" Killian asked, pointing to a form in the sky.

Emma looked in the direction he was pointing, and her eyes settled on the constellation.

"That one is Cygnus. It's a swan, but some refer to it as the Northern Cross," explained Killian. "That was one of the first constellations my brother showed me."

Emma looked at him. "Brother?"

Killian sighed and looked down. "Before I became a pirate, I was a lieutenant in the royal navy. My brother, Liam, was the captain of the ship. One day, the King sent us on a mission to Neverland to retrieve a substance that was supposed to cure all ails. It turned out it was poison. My brother died from it, and to avenge his death, I took over as captain. We became free men, never to serve again."

Emma reached out to touch his arm, but pulled back when she remembered they were no longer on intimate terms. Instead, she let out a slight cough.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Killian blinked away the small tear that had formed in his eye and looked back at the darkened sky.

"And that one there is Draco, which means dragon," said Killian.

Emma nodded in understanding. A gust of wind blew from the south, and she shivered slightly, regretting not bringing a coat.

"What's that one?" she asked, pointing at another constellation.

Killian raised an eyebrow. "Nice try, Swan."

He removed his leather jacket, and held it out to her. She took it gingerly, wrapping it around her petite form. The smell of rum, spices, and the sea filled her senses. It was still warm from his body heat. Killian looked up at the sky, the clouds rolling in.

"It might be best if we head down now. It's going to rain soon."

Emma nodded as slight droplets of water began to fall from the sky. Killian motioned for her to climb over the crow's nest and to descend down the ladder.

She held onto the rope tightly as she made her way down excruciatingly slowly. Killian knew it was her first time, but he couldn't help the impatience that was building up inside of him. They weren't even halfway down when it became clear she was starting to panic.

"Lass, why did you come up here?"

"I had no problem coming up, it's just going do...!" Her foot slipped, and she slid down the rope. She used her hand to try and grab onto something, but found herself cutting it instead. She screamed as she continued to fall, her head hitting the wooden railing as she fell over the edge of the ship, unconscious and into the icy depths of the sea. Killian watched the scene this unfolding before him as a look of pure panic and terror appeared on his face.

"Emma!" he yelled.

Starkey and Smee ran onto the deck just in time to see their Captain diving into the water from fifteen metres.

"Quick, the rope!" ordered Starkey.

By now, most of Killian's crew was on deck. Orders were being shouted as they grabbed a rope. A shriek in the distance caught their attention.

"Fucking, hell!" shouted Starkey. "Mermaid!"

The crew grabbed their weapons, ready for an attack. Smee looked into the waters below, searching the dark depths.

"The Captain is down there!" he shouted. "Prepare the arrows. Have them lit and ready to go."

The crew obeyed their first mate, all running to grab their bows and arrows, ready to fire at any threatening mermaids. More shrieking could be heard. Nate finally made it onto the deck.

"The mermaids. We have a deal with them. They will only attack when blood is present, and they'll only kill the person that's bleeding. They won't hurt us."

Starkey rounded on Nate. "Emma is hurt. She fell, and she's bleeding. Hook is down there with her."

Nate gulped. "Carry on then. Archers at the ready!"

Killian's head broke through the surface of the water. "Shine a light. I can't see her. Hurry!"

The crew quickly obeyed their Captain's orders. Starkey lit a torch, shining it in the direction of the water. Emma's form could be seen floating about five metres away. A tail suddenly wrapped around it. Killian spewed some curses while quickly swimming over. The fiend hissed at him, but allowed him to take Emma.

"The deal, Captain!" she hissed.

"This was an accident. She's not your dinner."

The mermaid hissed again. "You lying pirate – always going back on your deals!"

She lunged at Killian, but another one with a mass of red hair appeared in front of him.

"Stop, Aquatta. She fell from the mast, and she's injured."

"Ariel, you and your love for humans…it sickens me."

Another head suddenly appeared. "It's true. Let's leave. We'll find a meal somewhere else. There's another ship passing a few kilometres away. There is no deal in place with them."

The two mermaids swam off, leaving Ariel.

"Lovely to see you again, Ariel." Killian tried to smile as he held Emma's head above the water.

She returned his smile. "You too. Now get her out of the water before she drowns."

Killian looked at Emma's still unconscious form. She was bad luck. All she ever did was get hurt, and this was the second time she fell into the water. A rope landed next to him, and he tied it around himself, still holding onto her. His crew lifted them onto the deck, and he laid her flat on her back.

"She's not breathing!" panicked Smee.

"Do thirty compressions, and then I'll do two breaths," Killian ordered Smee.

Smee nodded and quickly started the compressions. After thirty compressions were administered, Killian lowered his mouth to Emma's and breathed into her lungs deeply two times. Smee resumed the compressions, and Killian followed with two more breaths. Halfway through Smee's third set of compressions, Emma's eyes opened, and she coughed up the sea water. Killian cradled the back of her neck, supporting her, as she continued to cough the water from her lungs.

The crew gave a sigh of relief. Her eyes went to Killian's, and she was shocked to see soft tears rolling down his cheeks. Smee helped her to her feet, and the crew cheered when it became apparent she was okay. Smee stepped forward and hugged her.

"I'm glad to see you're okay, miss."

Emma hugged him back and whispered, "Thank you."

Killian watched as each of his crew members went to pat Emma on the back before they went below deck. Once they were gone, Emma turned to face her saviour for the second time.

"Thank you, Killian," she smiled, shivering again.

Killian nodded and held his arms open to her. She stepped into his embrace as they headed towards the washroom. Once inside, Killian started heating up the water. Once it was ready, he used a jug to pour it into the metal tub. When the tub was full, he signalled for her to undress and climb in. As she did, she noticed that Killian had turned away and was heading towards the door.

"You're cold too," she whispered gently.

Killian turned to face her. "Aye, but there's another tub, so…"

Emma smiled shyly as she moved forward to make room for him. "There's room here."

He raised an eyebrow at her, surprised at her invitation. He recalled the last time they had been in such close proximity, and it had resulted in her calling off the relationship. She blushed as he slowly undressed. Once he was completely naked, he slipped in behind her and moaned in bliss at the warm water. He didn't expect her to move back, but when she settled against him, he wrapped his arms around her, as if it were the natural thing to do.

"I missed you," she breathed.

He pressed his cheek against her hair. "I missed you too. I'm so sorry."

She turned her head slightly to face him. "I know. Stop apologising. It was a dark moment for both of us. I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt, but it's been two months."

She didn't fail to notice the guilt-stricken expression on his face. "I will never forgive myself. I treated you like a common whore."

"I've already forgiven you. You need to forgive yourself now." Her fingers trailed up to his chest, playing absentmindedly with the hair that was there.

His fingers rubbed small circles on her stomach. "You don't deserve to be treated in this manner. You're different, Emma."

She sighed. "Killian, I know you regret your actions towards me, but we all have things we regret."

He didn't reply as he shut his eyes, removing his arms from her, dangling them on either side of the tub.

Emma sighed and pulled away from him. She stood up and turned around, not caring that she was completely exposed to him. She pulled him away from the edge of the tub. Once there was enough room, she sat down in his lap, facing him, her legs wrapped around his waist. His eyes bored into hers as his stump and his hand came to rest on her back. She wound her arms around his neck.

"Listen here, Killian Jones. I've forgiven you. I don't want you to live in the past. You need to move on."

"Emma…" He murmured.

Her eyes met his again and she raised an eye-brow.

"I'm not sure if this matters to you, but I want you to know that I didn't sleep with Lily. She may have used her mouth and hands on me, but I never brought her any pleasure. She wasn't you."

Killian stopped speaking and continued to look at her. He thought about what she said. Even though she was referring to the brutal fuck he had committed against her, he couldn't help but connect her words to Milah. For the first time in many years, he found himself questioning whether his revenge was worth losing Emma over. Coming back to reality, he realized it was. Emma would be gone in another four weeks' time, and he would never see her again. She would be just another girl he had a good fuck with, but for some reason, he had a hard time believing himself.

She was much more than a good fuck. He was in love with her.

**So, Killian didn't sleep with Lily. I will admit at first he did, but I changed it. By not sleeping with Lily, he's kind of demonstrating he's changed. The old Hook would have just moved onto sex with another woman, but this Hook is becoming Killian again, and he cares to much about Emma to do that. **

**Next chapter, coming next week **


	12. Chapter 11

_**Wow, thirteen reviews for the last chapter. Thank you all so much. They make me smile. **_

_**Thank you again to watergurl for editing my terrible mistakes.**_

_**Also I would like to announce that I am currently writing the third chapter of my next story, which will roughly be around ten chapters, not too long, and I already have a third planning. My new beta for the next fic is emeraldeyes262. **_

_**Enjoy the chapter**_

**Chapter 11:**

Emma and Killian didn't know how long they sat there for. The water started getting cold, but neither of them cared. Emma's legs and arms were wrapped around him, and her head was resting on his shoulder. Meanwhile, his hand and stump cradled her backside, and his fingers stroked her softly. He pressed his cheek against hers, and her fingers were absentmindedly playing with his hair. A soft laugh escaped from his mouth from her actions.

"What are you doing, lass?"

Emma didn't answer as she pulled her head back and looked into his eyes. He gave her a small smile.

"Showing you I'm here," she whispered, leaning closer.

Killian watched as she placed her lips upon his, kissing him tenderly. He smiled as he closed his eyes, responding eagerly to the kiss. Emma parted her lips and allowed his tongue to slip in. A battle for dominance proceeded.

After thirty seconds passed, Emma pulled back and looked at him, a soft expression gracing her delicate features. Underneath the water, his cock hardened and was pressed against the inside of her thigh. He appeared to be slightly embarrassed as she unwrapped her arms from his neck and moved away.

"Sorry darling, I can't help it..."

Emma climbed out of the tub, allowing him to see her. She grabbed a towel from inside the wardrobe and wrapped it around her body. Killian watched as she reached for another towel and held it out to him. He stood up in the tub, exhibiting no shame as his length dangled freely between his legs. Emma's eyes didn't look down, but as soon as he wrapped the towel around his body, she walked over to the door that led to their quarters. Killian followed her, the towel secured around his waist. They walked down the corridor with her leading the way. She walked past her cabin and stopped in front of his. Once they were inside, she removed her towel, letting it drop to the floor. She didn't look back as she sidled into his narrow bed, leaving the sheets open, an open invitation for him to join.

Killian's eyes didn't leave her as he shut the cabin door. He let the towel drop to his feet before he joined her. He draped the covers around them both, as Emma snuggled next to him. Just like before, he wrapped his arms around her, caging her in. He ignored the throbbing from his erect member. He was just glad that Emma was back in his arms, although it was clear she had different thoughts.

"Killian..." she mumbled against his bare, slightly wet chest.

"Hmmm…"

Emma looked at him. "As much as I've missed you as a person…" her hand travelling to his erect member, "I've also missed this."

Killian's eyes met hers in the dimly lit room. "Swan, perhaps we shouldn't. I don't want to hurt you."

Emma smiled at him softly. "You won't."

She leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. She pulled back a few centimetres, her hands cradling his face. Her eyes gazed into his with love and affection.

"Make love to me, Killian," she whispered in a tender tone.

He smiled at her in a loving manner. "As you wish."

Killian moved on top of her and gently pressed his lips against hers. He used his stump and hand to keep his weight off of her. She found herself skimming her hands over the scars on his back, her hand holding his stump as if it were the most precious thing in the world. His fingers skimmed down to the middle of her thighs, gently parting the pink lips. She was still moist from the water, but when he dipped his finger inside, he could feel her arousal. She let out a soft whimper at the intrusion, her walls tightening further. Killian pulled back and looked at her.

"Do you trust me?" he breathed out softly while working another finger in.

"With my life."

Killian didn't break eye contact with her as he worked the head of his cock into her cunt. Emma gasped from the brief pain as he slowly inserted himself. When he was finally fully sheathed within her, they lay motionless for a few moments as he allowed her to get used to his thickness. When she was finally ready, she raked one hand through his dark hair and intertwined her other hand with his. He moved in and out very slowly, never breaking eye contact. He backed up slowly, pulling Emma with him, until his back hit the soft quilt, his cock still inside of her. She was on top now, slowly moving up and down and forward and backward. Killian groaned in pleasure, his hand pulling her towards him. She moved for a few more moments before he felt himself tightening. He started to pull her off, but she latched onto him tightly, causing him to spill his seed inside of her.

"Emma," he scolded gently. "You have roughly 12-14 days until you bleed. You're likely to conceive right now."

Emma shrugged. "Just this once."

She suddenly realized their previous sex patterns. He avoided having sex with her as she drew closer to her womanly time. Instead, he used his mouth and fingers, and so did she. If they did physically connect, he pulled out and either spilled his seed on her or had her finish him off with her mouth.

Killian sighed. "Emma, it only takes one time…"

"Shhh," she whispered, relaxing into him, a soft smile gracing her features.

Killian smiled softly as she fell asleep. Once he knew she was completely gone, he looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry Milah," he whispered. 

_**Two weeks later.**_

Time had gone by so quickly. Emma woke up that Friday morning full of sadness inside of her. Fourteen days from now, she'd be reunited with her mother and father, with Killian far out at sea, working on his revenge. If everything went according to plan, he'd be in Neverland for many years until he figured out a way to kill the Dark One. At that point, he'd return. He would remain young while she would be old or dead. Killian wasn't beside her, which meant he was at the helm or with a crew member. She slipped out of the bed and quickly dressed in black pants, a white shirt, and his leather jacket. She then washed her face and brushed her teeth. She combed her hair and put on her boots before heading out of the cabin and onto the main deck.

Sure enough, Killian was at the helm, steering the ship carefully through the calm waters. His eyes met hers, and he used his hand to beckon her over. She carefully climbed the ladder to the wheel and stood beside him.

"How about we stay on deck tonight? We can bring some wine, blankets, and pillows. If it's calm, we'll have a perfect view of the stars without having to climb up to the bird's nest."

Emma took her usual place between his body and the helm. She leaned against his strong frame.

"That sounds great. Did you and Milah do this too?"

Before she realized what she was asking, the question had slipped from her mouth.

"Actually, no. Milah never liked looking at the stars. She preferred the warmness of the cabin, but I think you'll enjoy it."

Emma couldn't help the small flutter that arose in her heart. He was finally doing something special for her, not something he had done with his previous love.

"I think I'll like it too," she said, as she looked forward.

A small port came into view before she realized where she was. Fear crept through her.

Tortuga.

She was back at the place where she had almost been raped, sold as a slave, touched against her will, and witnessed a murder. Killian could feel her tense up, and he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Swan. You'll be safe with me. I won't let anything happen to you."

They docked around twenty minutes later. Killian's crew immediately left the ship and went to a local tavern. As usual, Smee stayed behind. Killian stood on the wooden pier. He waited for Emma, who was still standing on the ship.

"Come on, darling," he smiled, waving his hand for her to follow.

Sighing to herself, she stepped off the ship and made her way to the wooden plank. Killian wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her into town. They wandered through the streets, passing several stalls that were selling books, clothing, and jewellery. Killian became occupied at a book stall, while Emma headed to a stall that sold rings. Making sure Emma was distracted, he picked up a book and paid for it with a silver coin. Pocketing it, he made his way over to her, but stopped when he saw her in a serious conversation with the owner of the stall.

"Where did you get that?" asked Emma, pointing to a gold band with a small diamond embedded in it.

"Bought it," the man replied gruffly.

"Can I see it?"

The man gave her a dirty look as he handed the ring to her. Emma examined the ring, tears forming in her eyes. The inscription written inside the band confirmed her worst fears. _Graham and Emma_. It was her engagement ring.

"Now, are you buying this or not?" the man growled as he snatched the ring back.

"That's my ring. It was taken from me."

"You mean, _was_ your ring. It's mine now, until someone pays for it."

Killian made his way over and stopped beside her. The man behind the stall suddenly lost his edge as he looked at him.

"Captain Hook, it's a pleasure seeing you again," he smiled nervously.

"The ring," snapped Killian, "is hers. Her fiancé was murdered, she was kidnapped, and her ring was taken."

The man narrowed his eyes at Emma, but knowing what he did about the fearsome Captain Hook, he quickly handed the ring back to her.

"Thank you," whispered Emma as she slipped the ring onto her wedding finger.

Killian watched as she admired the ring. She was right about it being simple. The diamond was small, and the gold was rough and clearly cheap, but judging by the way she treasured it, she made it seem like the greatest thing in the world. He couldn't help the slight jealousy that arose within him as they made their way back to the ship. The tears continued to flow down her face as she played with the ring on her finger. People passing by gave her funny looks and then glared at Killian, assuming he was hurting her in some way. Emma didn't care that people were staring. The only thing she had desperately wanted in this world had found its way back to her. It was sitting where it belonged, looking as cheap as can be, but the meaning behind it was so special.

Once they reached the ship, Killian left her with Smee as he returned to his cabin, hiding the book he purchased. He found himself looking at his reflection in the mirror. The image of Emma twiddling the ring, the look of pure joy that crossed her face as she placed it onto her finger, and the tears of sadness that fell from her face as she thought about her deceased fiancé entered his thoughts. Out of anger, Killian ran his hook through the glass. Now that she had her ring back, it wouldn't surprise him if she no longer wanted him. She was once again connected to Graham, and engagement rings were a symbol of commitment. She was ready to pledge herself to this man. She was going to settle down, marry him, and start a family. If her village hadn't been attacked, she would be married to him, living a peaceful life, and likely pregnant with his child. He couldn't help but wish he was Graham. A good man.

He found himself wondering what life would be like if Emma was his fiancé, his wife, the mother of his children. He felt a small tear roll down his cheek. He was never going to have that life – a happy ending. Emma would be gone soon, and he would return to Neverland to find a way to kill the Dark One. Emma didn't need a man like him. She needed someone to cherish her and be there for her, not someone who was driven by revenge. She needed someone like Graham. He, Killian Jones, was not good enough for her, and he didn't have to meet her parents to know they wouldn't approve of him.

After taking a few more minutes to calm down, he made his way onto the deck. Smee was gone, but Emma remained behind, staring off into the sunset.

"It's beautiful. Now tell me, Captain, if we plan to spend the night on deck, shall we sail away from port? Perhaps moor a couple of hundred metres offshore?"

Killian gave her a fake smile. "Good thinking, milady. As you can see, Smee has dinner prepared down below. The ship is ready for us to set sail. All you need to do is let go of the ropes as soon as I give you the signal."

Together, they managed to sail the ship out to sea. When they were far enough out, Killian dropped anchor and guided Emma down the stairwell. He noticed the ring was no longer on her wedding finger. In fact, it wasn't on any of her fingers. Instead, he saw she had hung it on a small golden chain around her neck.

"I found this in my cabin a few weeks back. I thought it would be better to wear it around my neck, considering he's gone," she spoke, addressing his question before he could ask.

He nodded as they entered the dining hall. Sure enough, lamb cutlets, baked potatoes, and various other vegetables awaited them. Killian poured himself a shot of rum and a glass of red wine for Emma.

They ate in silence. The large dining room, which was normally filled with raucous laughter and foul language, felt cavernous and empty. Killian's eyes met hers, and she watched him look down at her neck where her ring rested. He looked back at her, and she offered him a small smile.

"Killian, what's wrong?" she asked.

He sighed. "Nothing. I just can't believe you found your ring. It's like fate."

Emma chuckled slightly, her fingers playing with the golden circle. "I suppose. I'll probably start wearing it again when I go home."

Killian nodded as he finished off the rest of the food on his plate. Emma finished hers shortly after, and they left the plates on the table as they made their way back to the main deck. The blankets and pillows Killian had set out earlier remained untouched, along with a bottle of wine and a couple of unlit candles. After successfully lighting the candles under the glass domes, Emma smiled.

"That wasn't easy to do," she muttered.

Killian chuckled as he removed his boots. Emma watched as he quickly undressed himself, getting under the covers. She quickly followed, removing her clothes and joining him under the blankets. They lay beside each other, looking up at the sky.

"What exactly do you think the stars are?" he asked.

Emma took a deep breath. "When I was young, my mother told me they were friends and family who looked down at their loved ones, protecting them throughout the night. I bet Milah and Liam are up there now, protecting you."

Killian felt her head shift on his arm as she turned to face him. He gave her a soft smile.

"You really think so?"

"Yes."

"You know what else they do, love?" he asked. She shook her head no. "They guide you home."

Emma smiled and looked back at the sky. Killian's lips grazed her cheek, and he gave her a soft kiss.

"You see that bright one there? The biggest one in the sky?"

Emma followed his line of sight and nodded her head when she spotted it.

"I bet you my ship that star is Graham looking down at you, making sure you are safe."

Emma took a deep breath and turned around to face him, her chest resting on top of his. He immediately wrapped his right arm around her.

"I don't need him to watch over me right now. I'm safe because I'm here with you."

Killian couldn't help the slight quickening of his heart, nor the slight wetness that appeared in his eyes.

"Emma…"

She silenced him with a kiss, and he responded softly. His fingers traced small circles on her back, and his mouth moved gently against hers. She held his face in her hands as she kissed him. She pulled back, and her hands trailed down his toned chest and to his stomach. She reached his hardening member and gripped it.

She continued to look into his eyes as she moved her hand up and down. She leaned over him, gently pressing her lips to his. He smiled against her, as he rolled them over. He hovered over her, his stump supporting most of his weight. She continued her ministrations to his member as his fingers played with the rosy bud on her right breast. He pulled back for a few brief moments and looked above. Emma followed his gaze and smiled.

"Making love under the stars," breathed Emma softly. "We can't do this on land, unless we want to give others a show."

Killian chuckled as he captured her lips in another kiss. His fingers trailed down her stomach, to the blonde curls. He smirked slightly as he dipped a finger into her wetness. Emma emitted a soft moan as her hand continued to stroke his hard member.

"You're going to have to stop doing that darling, or there won't be any sex tonight. How long do you think a man can hold out for when you work him like that?"

Emma met his eyes and gave him a nervous smile. "Alright."

He added another finger, moving them gently and curling them slightly. He found the sensitive spot within her, and her hips buckled beneath him.

"That's it, lass," he breathed.

Emma came undone a few seconds later, her body shaking slightly beneath him. His lips met hers, and he went in for another kiss as he lined himself up to her cunt. Their eyes met as he slid inside of her, inch by inch. She moaned as she felt her walls stretching around him in order to accommodate his enormous size. He sank all the way into her, down to the hilt. Killian stilled for a few moments, allowing her to get used to his cock. They met in mid-air for another kiss. He started moving slowly. He held her hand, entangling his fingers with hers, as he gently rocked back and forth.

He never gathered speed, and she never urged him to. They made blissful love on the deck of his ship, the stars shining down on them, the candles illuminating the ship in a soft glow. When he finally came undone inside of her, she knew that nothing would ever top this moment. They lay together afterwards in the afterglow of their lovemaking. She wanted nothing more than to tell him she loved him, but she couldn't bring herself to say the words. It would only make their parting that much more heart-breaking.


End file.
